THE LOVEBIRDS
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Forty years later, Candy and Terry are still separated but are reunited in a very strange way. I wrote this for Candy's birthday. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOVEBIRDS**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Hey! For our dear Candy's birthday, I decided to go a little sci-fi! LOL! Enjoy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDY!**

**Chapter 1**

"**Heed my call"**

Lovebirds, lovebirds,  
look at you and me.  
I see you and you see me.  
Here we are, perched on a tree branch,  
cuddling lovingly.  
Hopefully, very soon we will build our nest  
and start a family  
I have heard that birds of a feather  
flock together.  
I hope that means we will always stay  
side by side now and forever.  
I give you a peck and you give one to me,  
Kissing birds is what we are,  
and it's as sweet as can be.  
Lovebirds, Lovebirds, look at you and me.  
We are as happy as two lovebirds can ever ever be.

Judith Pleasant

It was another evening coming to an end. The manager of the theatre, had just finished turning off the lights of his office. It was the same thing every single night and he thought it was so boring… He used to love the theatre, it was the only place where he could be whatever he wanted to be… but after reality usually came crashing down. In the long run, he became the manager of the theatre after Robert Hathaway retired. He had married his duty and he took his responsibility. He did what everybody expected him to do… including her….the love of his life, the only woman he had ever loved… She had left him so he could fulfill his duty and he had let her go… That was something he regretted every single day of his life. He went looking for her in Chicago and finally he went back to his duty, after seeing how she moved on with her life…. But since then, he had never cracked a smile on his face again. He did what was expected of him, but it was like the laugher and the smiles were suddenly taken away from him….It was years later… He was in his fifties. He had no children, and his wife was so in love with him, like the first day… He didn't care about that at all, that love was lethal to him, that love had separated him from the only woman he had ever loved… He regretted being alive, he wished she had let him take his chances with that spotlight, but things were what they were. His wife had been very happy, since the day he had chosen her. He had left her, but he had come back to her and she was on cloud nine ever since. Just to be close to him made her feel better, it even made the loss of her leg worth it…Because, had she had not lost it, Terrence Grandchester wouldn't had given her a second look, to say the least. It had been forty happy years for her. Even if he never smiled at her, he never smiled, period, she was happy to have him…

Terrence Grandchester was feeling pretty blue. He was still very attractive; his hair now had strokes of grey. He was sadder than usual. He had a book of poems and he had just read one on "lovebirds" and it reminded him of the love he had lost.

"_Freckles… not a day goes by without me thinking about you…do you even think about me? You had moved on with your life… you are so much stronger than me… it's been over 40 years… And I can still feel the pain like it was yesterday. I will never get over you…I was cursed to be monogamous like some species…you are my wife in my heart. You'll always be the only one for me."_

He went outside; there were a lot of people coming out of the theatre. He wanted to walk home, he was in no hurry to get there. He had become senseless. While he was in street, he thought he heard a laugh… _her laugh!_

No, it couldn't be… but it made his heart race. Could it be? Maybe she was there… Maybe she came to the theatre to see the play… why would she? She never came in more than forty years… he would look at every women's face to see if she were there, but she never was. But that laugh, it had to be her, he would recognise it anywhere! He looked around, and he saw a girl with long blond wavy hair… It was her!

- CANDY ! He yelled, CANDY ! WAIT ! CANDY !

He started to walk faster, even running to catch up with her, calling her name, but the girl wouldn't stop…

- CANDY !

He started to run, but he felt a very sharp pain in his chest, he was out of breath, so he fell on the ground…

An ambulance was called he was taken to the hospital. The only thing he said was; _Candy_…

At the same time in Chicago, Candice White Andrew was celebrating her birthday at the manor. She still looked young, not like a woman in her fifties. She looked more matured but her blond hair was hiding her grey strokes. Her husband had invited a lot of people to celebrate with them. She was wearing a beautiful green dress which matched her yes. All her friends and families were there. Annie was also there.

- Happy Birthday Candy!

- Happy Birthday Annie! Said Candy smiling

- I can't believe we're both here celebrating our birthday together still, after all these years…

- You've had a good life, said Candy, you married the man you loved, had children, and now you have grandchildren…

- You have lived a good life too… you adopted the children from the Pony Home, they brought you joy…you also have grandkids…

- Yes… and my latest conquest…

- Diana…, your protégée

- Yes… she's so sweet. She wants to be a nurse like me…

Diana arrived and hugged her mentor.

- Are you ok? She asked, you look sad…

- I'm fine honey, don't worry about me…

- Oh but I'm am worried…said Diana

Albert approached them.

- Honey? Are you ok?

- Yes, I am, said Candy smiling

The others approached her, Archie, Patty. And they started talking.

Candy was feeling weird. Something was going on, and it was not good. She heard his voice in her head calling her name; _CANDY!_

- TERRY ! She whispered

Her friends looked at her surprised. What was she saying? Was Terry there? But Candy's face turned into one of excruciating pain. She was holding her chest.

- Oh…, she said

- Candy? Said Diana approaching her, are you ok? What is it?

Candy was holding her chest in pain, she couldn't breathe. She fainted in Albert's arms.

- Let's take her to the hospital! Said Albert

They rushed to the hospital with Candy and they gave them a room in intensive care.

- What is it doctor? Asked Albert to attendant physician

- Well it's her heart, she just a massive heart attack

- WHAT? Said Albert, her heart is fine….

- Well, those things are quite unpredictable…we were able to stabilise her, but I'm afraid we're not equipped for that kind of care, so I suggest you take her to New York. They will be able good care of her. They have specialists doing research…

- I will make the arrangements right away, said Albert

When you have power and money, you can get anything done in a jiffy… They had a private plane which took them immediately to New York, the same night. Annie went to the manor to tell the guests that the party was over. Everybody was sad for Candy, she was always nice with everybody…

Albert arrived in New York, with Candy and her friends and they went directly to the hospital, an ambulance was waiting for them at the airport.

Candy was taken care of immediately. Her husband and her friends were waiting in the hallway. A doctor came to see them.

- She's stable, but she's in critical condition…

- Can you help her? Asked Albert

- Her heart is really weak; we have to get it stronger before we could do anything…

- How long would that take? Asked Albert, what if she doesn't make it?

- Let's not think about that now, said the doctor. She needs to rest. You can go home and come back tomorrow.

- I'm not leaving her..., said Albert

Albert spent the night on a chair at his wife's bedside. Candy's friend went to the Andrew villa they had in New York. Diana was very upset by Candy's sudden illness. She was crying. They were all in the living room, all very upset. Diana couldn't take it anymore; she had to ask the question that was burning her ever since the incident happened to Candy at the party.

- Annie, asked Diana, who's Terry?

There was a sudden silence in the room. No one wanted to talk about it. It was like a taboo subject. No one wanted to remind Candy of her lost love…like she needed them to remind her of the most upsetting event of her life!

- Nobody, said Archie, who was bitter

Hearing Candy saying his name, even after all these years, hurt him a lot. She still thought about him!

- Archie, said Annie

- He's nobody! Yelled Archie

- He's somebody, said Diana for Candy to collapse after saying his name…

- I said, he's nobody! Yelled Archie again

Annie looked at her husband. After all these years, he was still jealous of Terry…

- Archie, calm down she said, you don't want to have a heart attack like Candy, by saying Terry's name…

Archie looked at his wife with mean eyes. How could she say that to him?

- What? But…

- Apparently Terry's name as that effect on you too…, said Annie ironically, it's been years Archie, a lifetime; let it go!

Archie looked at his wife. Yes, it's been a lifetime and he still couldn't let go of the grudge he had against Terry, for being the one Candy loved, all those years ago…

Diana was surprised by Archie's reaction. Who the hell was Terry!

- Diana, said Annie, we all knew a Terry years ago…

- Annie, said Archie

- What? Just because all of you decided never to say his name again, you thought that Candy had forgotten about him? Well I've got news for you honey, Candy didn't need you or anybody else to keep quiet, because she thought about Terry 24-7!

- She's married to Albert, said Archie

- That doesn't mean she could just shut off her feelings for Terry….

- Who is Terry? Asked Diana one again

- Terrence Grandchester, said Annie, he was an actor, he still is I think, he manages the theatre now and sometimes he goes on stage to play….

- **The **Terrence Grandchester? Said Diana surprised, you know him?

- We all do…we all met at school in England. He and Candy fell in love since school…

Annie told Diana the story of her mentor and Diana felt so bad. She wished she could do something for Candy.

- So Candy settled with Albert? Asked Diana

- No, I'm sure she loves Albert a lot, but Terry…

- Stop saying that! Said Archie, he hurt her really bad…

Diana's attention was caught by the morning paper a butler had just brought. The headlines were very clear;

"**TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER SUFFERS A HEART ATTACK…"**

- Oh my God! She said out loud

- What? Asked Annie

- Look at the paper…., said Diana

- Oh my God, Terry had a heart attack too….?

- What are the odds…? Said Diana, it happened around 11pm…

- The same time Candy collapsed….said Annie

- Coincidence? Said Diana, I think not!

- You two are ridiculous, there's no way the two incidents are related! Said Archie

- Why not? Said Diana, he suffers a heart attack, they even say that witnesses heard him call out a name; _Candy_….

- Not possible, said Annie, he still loves her

- And she still loves him, said Diana

- She loves Albert! Said Archie…

- Archie, said Annie, that's enough! You know they still love each other and denying it is not going to make it come true!

- It's so sad, said Diana, and yet it's very romantic at the same time… their hearts are intertwined…

- What? Said Annie

- Intertwined…they depend on each other to live, Terry's heart is sick so is Candy's…,said Diana

- They are connected, linked… said Annie

- Oh my God! Said Archie, you're not going to believe that!

- Well you've got another explanation? Said Diana, it's the only one that makes sense…

- Sense? You think what you're saying makes sense? Said Archie, you've all gone mad!

- Archie, said Annie, why don't you go and wait for me in our bedroom? I'll be there shortly

- But…

- Go! I want to talk to Diana alone…

Archie went upstairs, still fuming. He sounded like a jealous lover and he didn't care one bit!

Annie stayed in the living room with Diana.

- You really think the two incidents are linked? Asked Annie

- I just got this feeling, said Diana, Candy was healthy as a horse, she ate properly, a heart attack? I'm studying nursing and believe me, Candy is not a candidate for a heart attack!

- Well let's go to bed and pray she's still alive in the morning…

- She will be, said Diana, she has to!

Annie and Diana went to bed. Patty had already gone up earlier to cry and pray for her friend.

The next day, Susanna was at her husband's bedside. He was in a pretty bad shape. She was crying. They had told her that the last words he said were _Candy, Candy_ …

"_He never forgot about her… he thinks about her all day long! Even after all these years!" she said to herself_

She had a book she was reading. All the papers of the city were talking about Terry's heart attack, and wondering who was _Candy_… She avoided their questions and got into the hospital to go stay with her husband. He was lying on the bed, unconscious. The only thing he would say was; "Candy"…

Susanna was frustrated! Candy had left them alone, but it was like she had never left in the first place! Terry came back after he left, he married her, he did the honourable thing, but she never saw his smile again… He just become so dark and polite. It was like the words "smile" and "laugh" were not in his vocabulary anymore. But she loved him… sending him back to Candy would've made her unhappy, and she only thought about herself… She'd rather have a cold and indifferent man, than to be alone…She was in denial, she tried to forget about Candy, but trying doesn't make it so…Candy was in Terry's head, she had never left in fact. Even if he wasn't saying her name, he thought about her and now he was dying and the only thing he was saying was "Candy". And that was killing her!

Not to far from there, Albert was at his wife's bedside waiting for her to come to… She was sleeping so peacefully and she kept whispering Terry's name. He was hurt of course, but he knew she never forgot about her lost love. She would cry every single day, even for a minute over what she lost. After they make love, she would also cry in silence, thinking he was asleep. But he loved her so much, he had hoped that in time she would forget about him, but… he knew it was useless. He had lived with her when he had amnesia and she would only talk about Terry, she would call out his name at night…

Diana arrived with Annie and Patty. Archie was talking to the doctors in the hallway.

- Albert, said Diana, good morning, how is she?

- Still the same, said Albert beat…

- I'm so sorry Albert, said Diana hugging him

- Thank you…, did you have a good night? Asked Albert

- No, said Annie, I could barely close my eyes…

- Yes, said Patty, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't…

- Me neither, said Diana

- I tried closing my eyes, said Albert, but…

Some doctors and nurses came in the room to see Candy.

- Could you leave the room, said a doctor, just for a few minutes

They all went in the hallway. Diana took Albert aside. She wanted to speak to him.

- Albert, she said, I know this is not the time, but Annie told me about Terry last night…

- Oh…

- Candy said his name before she got sick…

- And she kept saying his name all night long. That's all she said in fact…

- Oh… in that case, I have to tell you something.

- What? Asked Albert worried

- It's about Terry…

"Terry" ! Was she having an affair with him!

- What about Terry? Asked Albert

- Well he's here in the hospital…

- What? How did he learn about Candy's illness? You didn't tell him, did you?

- No! He's here as a patient…

- A patient?

- Yes, he collapsed yesterday evening too, with a massive heart attack….

- Yesterday?

- Around 11 pm….

- 11…? Oh my God!

- Do you think the two incidents are related?

- I **know **they are… I bet you anything he said Candy's name before he got sick….

- As a matter of fact, said Diana surprised, you knew and you didn't care?

- I knew they loved each other, but I thought… it's been 40 years…I just wanted her to be happy…

- She is happy. She's just… not with the man she truly loves…

- What do you want me to do?

- I know I'm going to sound crazy, but why don't you take her to see Terry….?

- Why?

- She called out his name…

- All night long…

- I know this is hard, Albert, but think about Candy…he might be able to heal her

- Heal her? She's dying and him too…

- They stayed apart for 40 years, if they have to die, let them at least see each other…Come on Albert, if you love her, you'll do that for her…

Albert remained silent. The doctors came out of Candy's room and they were able to go back inside. She was frail and pale.

- Terry… she whispered

Archie was hurt. Albert thought about what Diana said… Candy woke up, she was still very weak.

- Albert, she said smiling

- I'm here for you my love…, everybody is here

- Oh… did I bother everybody again? I'm sorry…, said Candy

- Don't be silly, honey. We all love you, said Annie

- Annie…said Candy, Patty, Archie and Diana…Am I dying or something?

There was a silence.

- Oh, I am…am I…, said Candy

- Don't talk like that Candy, said Diana

- I was a nurse, I know how to read faces…

- Honey, said Albert, you're going to be fine…

- Albert…I can feel my strengths leaving me…, said Candy

- Don't tire yourself…said Annie

- Oh, you won't hear me again, so I might as well take advantage and talk to you while I still can…, said Candy

- Oh Candy! Said Patty crying

Her friends stayed with her and then they went to eat something at the hospital's cafeteria. Albert went with them. Candy was asleep when they brought her her meal. The orderlies were talking.

- Terrence Grandchester is on the verge of dying said one, he was my idol, he still looks good…, said one them

- Yeah, a pity for his wife. She's the one who lost her leg, but he's the one with the fragile heart…

- Yeah, the heart…without it, we die! Oh Terrence, poor Terrence

Candy heard everything and he started feeling bad. A nurse passing by saw her distress and they called the doctor who came running.

- Mrs. Andrew…you have to calm down…said the doctor, your heart can't take it…what happened, he asked the nurse, did she have any visitors?

- No doctor, said the nurse, she was asleep…

- Something made her heart racing…, said the doctor, Mrs. Andrew, I beg you, calm down

- What's the …use? Said Candy weakly, I'm going to die, I know it…

- With that attitude, you're not going to get better, said the doctor, now eat your meal, you'll feel better

- All right, said Candy closing her eyes

She sat up and tried to eat something, but she could only swallow a couple of spoon of her soup. Albert, who left the others, to go back to Candy faster, found her trying to eat.

- Honey, he said, are you ok?

- No…

- What…?

- Albert…, she said with tears in her eyes

Albert looked at her, he knew those eyes… they were the "sad for Terry eyes"…She must've heard about him

- It's Terry, said Candy, he had a heart attack too…, he's dying and he's here… I have to see him…

- Candy, you're way too weak…

- I can make it, if it's a heart attack, he's on this floor…please Albert, can you ask which room he's in? Please Albert, I have to see him…

- You still love him…

- I never stopped loving him and I think you already know that, said Candy, but I do love you Albert…

- Just not like you love him…said Albert

- You knew that from the beginning…, said Candy, you still wanted to marry me… and you've made me very happy. I couldn't have asked for a better husband…thank you for everything Albert…I don't have much time to live, so will you take me to Terry's room please?

Albert looked at his beloved and he went out of the room. He came back to take her out of bed.

- You want me to carry you?

- No, I can walk, said Candy weakly, let's go…

Albert took her slim and little body out of bed and they walked slowly towards Terrence Grandchester's private room. They arrived in front of the room and Candy felt a warmth going through her…

Susanna, was sitting by her husband's bed side and she was surprised to see Albert at the door…

- No visitors! She said

- Please, said Candy, Susanna, please, let me see him…

- No!

- I'm going to die soon, it's my last request, I beg you…, said Candy

- You can't refuse the request of a dying woman, said Albert, she left you her man all those years ago, be a little compassionate!

- You're her husband, and you condone this? Said Susanna

- This is bigger than all of us, said Albert

The others arrived from lunch and they heard the voices. They approached them.

- What is this? Said Archie…

- Candy wants to see Terry, said Albert

- What? Asked Archie, Albert, have you lost your mind…?

- That's what I want to know, said Susanna…

- It's her last request, her dying wish… I couldn't refuse it to her, said Albert…

- I'm here, said Candy softly, I'm not dead yet!

She was holding on to Albert's arm. They continued arguing and Candy just left Albert's arm and walked to Terry by herself. She saw his face she started crying. She took his hand, and put it on her cheek.

- Terry, she said, Terry, wake up, I came to see you, before I leave for good…I heard you're leaving too…would you mind sharing a cab to heaven?

- But, what the…? Said Susanna

But she couldn't continue. She was feeling the love those two being had for each other, and she couldn't say anything, she was speechless. The others had stopped talking too. They were watching the scene.

Terry opened his eyes when he heard her voice. She was there, so pretty, so he must be in heaven…

- Did I die? He asked weakly…

- No, she said, you're still alive…

- But you're here…he said

- I came to see you, to say goodbye…

- Oh, before I die? That's really nice of you…and very clever since you know I won't be able to tease you anymore…

- I'm dying too, said Candy, so you'll be able to tease me in Paradise…

Candy smiles weakly. Terry smiled.

- I feel better with you here, he said

- I feel better too, she said smiling

- Since I'm dying and after what happened the first time, can I have a kiss before dying, please?

- How could I say no to such a polite little boy, said Candy

She leaned and kissed him on the lips… They both felt like a thunderbolt penetrating them, followed by all the souvenirs of their past together, the meeting, St. Paul, Scotland, the separation…the heartbreak…

The others were looking at the scene stunned…The doctors and nurses arrived and they were also speechless in front the scene.

Candy lye down next to Terry without leaving his lips, he took her in his arms… they stopped kissing and she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He also closed his eyes…

- I love you Candy, he said

- I love you Terry, she said

Then there was a silence. It was calm, dead calm…Diana, Annie, Patty were crying. Albert approached the bed with Susanna and they almost didn't dare look at their spouses.

- They're gone, said Albert sadly…

- What? Said Susanna, but…

- Doctor? Said Albert

The doctor approached them and examined them and he said;

- I'm very sorry Mrs. Grandchester, Mr. Andrew, they've passed away…

- NO! Said Susanna, Terry!

Archie left to go outside. The women were crying.

- They died together, said Diana, how sad and beautiful…

- You were right Diana, said Annie, their hearts were intertwined…Oh Candy! I'm going to miss you so much!

- Candy, said Patty, oh Candy!

Albert approached them on the bed.

- Good bye little one…, he said, I love you

- Terry, how could you leave me to die with her! Said Susanna, damn you Candy! You couldn't let him die alone!

- Susanna, I know you're hurt, said Albert, but let it go…

- They were like those lovebirds, unable to live one without the other…or they die…, said Diana in tears, oh Candy, I'm going to miss you so much!

- Lovebirds? Said Patty, they were more like thorn birds! Bye Candy, I love you…you're finally with Terry in the great beyond…

Archie came back and didn't say a word. He was crying in silence. The nurses came to prep them for the morgue…

- Doctor, said one, something is wrong…

- What? Said the doctor

- Well it's like they're stuck together, he won't let go of her…

- What? Said the doctor, let me see that

The doctor approached them and he tried to separate them, in vain…others came, Albert, Archie… nothing did it!

- Unbelievable! said Diana

- Well I guess they spent enough time separated when they were alive, said Patty

Susanna was crying, not saying anything. Candy and Terry's love was so strong… what had she done? She had made the man she pretended to love miserable his whole life! She felt so bad and selfish…

- Oh my God! What have I done? She said out loud

- Susanna? Said Albert

- All I ever wanted was to be with him… that's all she said sobbing, I didn't want to kill him!

- Well, said Diana, you kind of did… anyway, what's done is done. Nothing we can do now is going to change the current events…

Yes, nothing…

Funeral arrangements were made in private and Terry was buried with his beloved in his arms. If life had separated them, death had reunited them for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LOVEBIRDS**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 2**

"**If only…"**

If tears could water the fields of life  
And sadness were a song  
I would cry for the gods to hear  
And heaven won't keep you long

If love could cause the world to fall  
And passion to raise the sea  
I would kiss the clouds and close my eyes  
And heaven would set you free

No goodbye nor one farewell  
A sign to say you're gone  
Before I knew it your soul was lost  
But for always you'll be my one

Serena Lee

Time passed it had been months since Candy and Terry simultaneous death. Life went on. Susanna was feeling very bad, crappy in fact. She had realised what her selfishness had done to the man she said she loved; it had killed him and Candy. She thought she would kill their love but in fact she killed them both!

She was a reception one evening in New York City and she saw Albert. She was so happy to see him! And him too! They bounded together over the death of their mutual spouses. They hugged.

- Albert! She said, it's so good to see you!

- Susanna, are you ok?

- No…I need you. Just hold me…

- All right…

Albert complied and he felt a lot better too. It was like their misery brought them together.

- I feel much better she said, when she let go of him

- Me too… you want to get out of here? We could go have a drink in my penthouse…

- All right, the house feels too cold and too sad. I put it up for sale…I'm going to look for a small apartment.

- I've got an apartment building… I could sell you one…

- Really?

- Yes, if you want I can take care of the sale of your house…

- Let's go then, she said taking his arm.

Albert had a driver waiting for him. They brought him to his penthouse and when they got there, Albert made a drink for her, a martini…

- Thank you Albert…

- How's your guilt?

- Well, I feel lousy…how could I have been so selfish? What about yours?

- Mine… I knew she loved him. She cried every time we made love, she was thinking about him…

- Did she tell you that?

- No, she would never admit that to me, she wouldn't hurt me like that… but I knew, sometimes she would say his name and not even realise it…

- Oh my God! Said Susanna, the rare times Terry made love to me, he called me "Candy"…How could I have taken that sitting down? I was torturing myself! I just didn't want Candy to have him, he was my Terry… I'm so sorry…

- I was happy with her, I love her so much…but …

- Well the way they died together, showed us we were wrong to keep them a part

- They made their decision….

- Come on Albert, you and I could've made sure they end up together…if we wanted to, if we weren't so selfish…

- If we really loved them, we would've wanted them to be happy, even if it was with other people…

- Yeah, said Susanna crying, I hate myself so much, all that time wasted… I …

Albert approached her and wiped her tears.

- It's ok, he said

They looked at each other. Albert leaned and took her lips in a fiery kiss… Susanna responded with all her heart. Never in her life someone had kissed her like that, not even Terry and he was thinking about Candy when he did it! She felt that Albert wanted her and she wanted him…. And what had to happen, happened!

- Oh Albert, this feels so good…

- I know…

- I never felt so good…

- Me neither…

- It's different isn't it when the other partner really wants you….

- Let's not think about that, said Albert taking her lips

They spent the whole night making love, a night full of passion like they never had before in their lives.

The morning after, they both felt good. No guilt at all. They were still in each other's arms.

- Good morning…, she said smiling

- Hello, he said, are you ok?

- Yes…you?

- I feel marvellous…

- Are you sure… we're not too old?

- Come on…did I looked old to you last night?

- No…And I felt like a young bride! Oh my God! If only we had met years ago…

- We were both infatuated with our current deceased spouses…

- You're right…it's true what they say, older and wiser…

- I think I like having you in my bed, I think I love you, Susanna….

- I think I love you too… make love to me like that every night and I'll be in your bed every night…

- Is that a proposition?

- Euh… after what happened with Terry….

- You want me to do it…

- Yes…if you want to… if I was just a one night stand, that's ok…

- Don't be ridiculous… I can't stop thinking about you…

- Really? Me neither…

- I want to be with you… we're not young so let's not waste any time…

- You're right…

- Will you marry me?

- Yes, I will, she said hugging him laughing

They kissed and they made love again to seal their agreement. For some reason they kept their marriage a secret. Albert would be in New York for a long time, they didn't want to shock Candy's friends…

But one day, Diana was on a trip in New York, Albert had told her she could drop by anytime, she even had her own penthouse key. She got in with her bags, what she saw shocked her! Albert and Susanna were naked on the couch kissing passionately and making love…

- OH MY GOD! She yelled

The lovers stopped startled and looked at her. Diana turned around, shocked. She picked up her bags to leave.

- Diana, wait! Said Albert, it's not what you think…

- You two were… making love!

- Yes, but…

- Then it's exactly what I think! How ..why…when?

- We love each other, said Susanna

- You… what? Said Diana

They got dressed while they were talking.

- Albert and I are madly in love, said Susanna, we not doing anything wrong…

- We're married, said Albert

- WHAT? Oh my God! What about your spouses? You loved them so much!

- They are no longer with us, said Susanna, they died together, remember?

- You don't need to remind me that! Said Diana. Candy was a mother to me…you two kept them apart, they died of a broken heart and now you two are shaking up? That's gross!

- No, that's love, said Susanna, we spent our lives with the wrong people, we know it now…if I could turn back time I would and I would let Terry be with Candy, but I can't…

- Why should we punish ourselves? What's done is done, it's unfortunate…, said Albert

- Unfortunate? Said Diana

- It showed us that we shouldn't waste time…I love Susanna, she loves me…we got married…please Diana, tell me you understand

Diana looked at them she was crying…

- If you two had met earlier, you would've fallen in love? She said

- Probably, said Albert, but we didn't, we met at the hospital when Candy and Terry died…

- Oh Albert, I'm sorry. You're right, you have the right to be happy… but it's not fair that Candy and Terry lived unhappy all their lives…

- We know, said Susanna, I wish I could change things but I can't… I wish I had let Terry go and be happy with Candy…

- And I wish I had encouraged her to go after Terry, said Albert…

- At least they're together in the great beyond, said Diana sadly…why didn't you tell anybody you were married?

- Maybe we thought it would be rude to Candy and Terry's memory, said Susanna

- Candy and Terry died together like Tristan and Isolde, said Diana, it was like they were drawn together by some force… you had to fake their funeral so no one would know, aside from the family that they were literally welded together. You had a special casket made to they would both fit… You and Susanna getting together…is no one business but your own… Don't you think there was enough heartache to last a lifetime? Congratulations and thanks for inviting me…

- Sorry Diana, said Albert, I thought you wouldn't approve…

- That's ok, I'm going to go to my room now…

- You want something to eat? Asked Susanna, I can heat up something for you…

- I'm fine said Diana, I'll manage, you go back to whatever you were doing…

Susanna and Albert burst out laughing and they went to their bedroom to have a little fun.

Diana was in her room, thinking about Candy. She wasn't there anymore and she wished she were still there… all the children, she took under her wing were sad.

"_Life is not fair! Said Diana, Candy was so good, she deserved to be happy more than anybody in this world…!"_

There was a storage room in the penthouse with old stuff. There was a closed box which attracted her attention. She went and opened it…it was Terry's stuff. Old letters from Candy, a diary, letters to Candy he never mailed…She couldn't help but read everything, she wanted to know everything. She cried as she read the letters, their plans together, they were so much in love! Terry's un-mailed letters were the saddest.

_My Dear Candy,_

_I don't know how much time has passed since our break up. I lost track of the time when you left, I lost track of everything. You were my rock, my muse, my goal. I came to America to make my dream come true, and once I succeeded in being an actor, I would've come to England and get you if you were still in that school. That cold school which forced us to separate…If I had known it was the beginning of the end, I would've taken you with me, and marry you and we never would've been apart again…I wanted to have babies with you, little Freckles…I don't know what I did to get side tracked like that…everything was planned, until that horrible accident, which changed the course of all our lives…Candy, letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…And I've regretted it ever since…I became drunk until I saw you and instead of talking to you, I left without seeing you. I saw Albert who told me how strong you were…I looked at you from afar, so sure of yourself with the children…I went back and I took my responsibilities with Susanna, but that didn't mean that you left my heart… From the moment I saw you on that boat, I fell in love with you, and I knew I wanted to be with you forever…All this love I'm feeling is in vain, because we can never be together… I think it was cruel for the gods to make us feel all these wonderful sensations only to let us end up with the wrong person. I know you've moved on, you married Albert. Even if I feel a little betrayed, since he was my friend and he kind of discouraged me from talking to you, I know he loves you, he's going to treat you right and he's going to make sure you're happy. I know you loved him a lot too…and it hurts me so much to write that and admit it…I never told you really how I felt, now I regret it… I wish I had told you how I felt, how much my heart was happy when I saw you at that train station, how much my heart was ripped apart when I let you go on those stairs… well it's no use talking about it, because I'm never going to mail this letter to you anyway… I love you Candy, you're my soul mate and I will never love anybody like I love you…_

Diana wiped her tears and put the letter away. Then she decided to take Terry's stuff with her to Chicago. She was sure that Susanna wasn't going to miss them.

Diana finished her business in New York a few days later and she went back to Chicago. She went to the Pony Home to see the other little orphans. That's were Candy took her in… She went to Lakewood to spend the night, where she was allowed to stay, per Albert's order. Anyway, the Great Aunt had passed away years ago, and Mrs. Reagan was too old to cause anymore trouble. She went in the rosaries, where Candy had brought back Anthony's garden and was selling the roses "Sweet Candy". The roses became even more popular after Candy's death; they were getting orders from all over the world…

Eleonor Baker who was abroad, couldn't attend her son's funeral. Her health wasn't good and her doctors had told her not to make the trip. But she forced herself and she finally arrived in New York. She sent people over at Susanna's, but they found that the house was put up for sale and they managed to get Susanna's new address. Eleonor went there with her nurse to see Susanna. She arrived at the penthouse and she was surprise to find Susanna with Albert. Susanna walked to her and hugged her…

- Miss Baker…

Eleonor never asked her to call her mom or Eleonor…

- Susanna, said Eleonor with a little voice, what happened to my son? And what in the world are you doing here?

- Miss Baker…I live here now…

- You live here?

- Please have a seat…, said Susanna

Her nurse helped her sit down.

- Thank you, said Eleonor, why do you live at the Andrew's penthouse apartment?

Susanna took a deep breath.

- Aren't you Candy's husband? Eleonor asked Albert

- I was, said Albert

- Was?

- Candy died, Miss Baker, said Susanna

- WHAT? Said Eleonor upset, but… when? What happened to her?

- She had a heart attack, said Albert

- A heart attack, said Eleonor, like Terry?

- Yes, said Susanna, they actually died at the same time…

- What? How do you know that?

- Candy had her heart attack on her birthday, I brought her here to see a specialist, but her condition was hopeless…, said Albert

- Terry had a heart attack, that same night, and his condition was hopeless, said Susanna

- Candy learned that Terry was dying by hearing some orderlies talking and she insisted on seeing him to say goodbye, said Albert

- So she came to Terry's room, she kissed him, lye down in his arms and they died together…

- OH MY GOD! Said Eleonor, they died together?

- And that's not the weirdest part, said Susanna

- There's more? Asked Eleonor

- Yes, said Albert, Terry wouldn't let go of Candy…

- What do you mean? He was dead…, said Eleonor

- I mean, when he was dead, he wouldn't let go of her, we tried everything, nothing did it…

- So we had to burry them together, said Susanna

- They are buried together? Oh my God, he loved Candy so much he wouldn't let go of her…

Eleonor had tears in her eyes. Terry had suffered all his life, he finally found some happiness with Candy and that too was snatched away from him…

- I'm sorry, Miss Baker, said Susanna, I wished I had let him to be with her…

- Well it's too late now! Said Eleonor, you still haven't answered my question… what are you doing here?

- Well…, said Susanna a little ashamed

- What Susanna is trying to say, said Albert, is that she's now my wife…

- Come again? Said Eleonor

- I married Albert, Said Susanna

- Candy's husband? You married Candy's husband? What is it with you and Candy's men!

- Miss Baker, please… I feel bad enough already

- Well you should! My son died of a broken heart because of you and your obligations…

- That's unfortunate, said Albert

- And you, how could you betray Candy that way? Said Eleonor

- From where I'm standing, they betrayed us, by dying together…, said Susanna

- Susanna, said Albert

- No, honey, I'm sorry. We made a mistake, yes. We regret it, but we moved on, like they moved on to the great beyond! We could spend the rest of our lives guilt ridden, but we chose to feel good. As weird as it was, their love showed us that we shouldn't dwell on bad things…we should live the present moment. And the present moment is that Albert and I are in love… I wish we had met earlier…but things are what they are… we love each other and we're together…

- Too bad Candy and Terry didn't get that chance, said Eleonor bitter, where are my son and Candy buried?

Albert told her where the grave was and Eleonor left the penthouse, still upset by the turns of events.

- I'm sorry honey, said Susanna

- Don't apologise, said Albert, you defended our love, and I love you for that!

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

It was a cool day in November, when she was walking around and she saw this weird car parked in the street.

- Whoa, that's a weird car, she said, let's see it closer…

She approached the car and looked, it had two seats and it was like nothing she had ever seen before…

She heard some noise, two men discussing, one was old and the other one was younger.

- Doc, said the younger one, this is 1954! Not the time we hope for…

- I know… the counter as a little glitch and it sends us…oh…

He had just seen Diana, who was looking at them surprised.

- Who are you? She asked and what are you doing on this property?

- Euh…,my name is Marty, said the younger one, and this is Doc Brown…

- Hi, my name is Diana… what is this car? I've never seen anything like this before…!

- Well, it's a car….started Marty

- Marty! Said Doc, no

- What? She already saw the car… we might as well tell her…

- Tell me what? Asked Diana

- It's a time machine…said Marty

- A what? Said Diana, a time machine like in those HG Wells books?

- Only this one is real, said Marty

- So, you're from the future? Said Diana sceptical…

- Yes…, said Marty

- I don't believe you…,she said

- You want to come with us?

- Marty! The counter is unstable! You can't just invite people to join in!

- Why not, said Marty, she's wants to know…

- If you had hidden the car in the bushes like I told you to, she wouldn't have seen it!

- Well what's done is done! Said Marty, unless you want to go back to the future to change it…

- We are not using my time machine for games! We need to go…we got the gas, let's go Marty…

- Doc…what about Diana?

- Nobody is going to believe her anyway, let her stay…, said Doc

- Come on, Doc, be nice, if they going to take her for a crazy person, she might as well live the time travelling…

Doc looked at Diana, who was still flabbergasted by what she was hearing.

- I'm in a good mood, would you like to come with us? He said

- You guys really travel through time? She asked

- Well come and see…

- I'm not supposed to get into cars with strangers…

- We're not strangers, said Marty, you know us, we introduced ourselves…

Diana felt she could trust Marty.

- All right, let's go…but not for long

- Diana, this is a time machine. We can bring you back here at this precise moment you won't loose anytime, even if we live for a week

- Really? I have to say this whole thing is giving me a headache!

She got in the car with them and they left flying in the sky. The time counter was set for November 12, 1994, but there was a glitch with took them to November 12, 1914!

- Euh, when are we? Asked Marty

- I don't know, said Doc, another glitch…

They looked outside and they were able to see horses and carriages…

- I don't think this is the future, said Diana; my time is more modern than this!

- I hope it's still the 20th century, said Marty

- Well there's only one way to find out, said Diana, let's go and ask…you counter thingy looks broken

They got out of the car, and this time they hid it in some bushes. Diana walked to some people in the street.

- Excuse-me she said to a young boy, hi!

The young boy turned around.

- Hi, he said, I'm Tom can I help you

Diana was surprised! Tom! As a teen! Oh, it was not possible! She must've been dreaming!

- My name is Diana, she said, I'm a little lost, can you tell me what's the date?

- November 12th, 1914, said Tom smiling, did you bump your head or something

- Oh…yeah, I have a little memory loss, but thank you Tom

- I'll see you around! Bye!

Tom left leaving Diana stunned. Tom as a teen! She was back in time! She went to see her two friends.

- We're in 1914! I can't believe it!

- 1914? Said Doc, oh great!

- You have to stay here Diana, you mustn't talk to anybody, you might change the future…

- What do you mean?

- Well the first time I went back in time, it was by accident and I accidentally stopped my parents from meeting, so I was starting to disappear… I had to make them meet again…

- Oh…

Diana was thinking, 1914, Candy and Terry were still alive! She started to hatch a little plan to help them.

- But, I'm an orphan, and I'm far from being born…and I don't know where my parents are!

- You still have to say here with us and not talk to people…

Doc was trying to fix the car and Diana pretended like she agreed to stay put, but she disappeared on them!

- Doc…, Said Marty, I think, Diana is gone…

- What? Gone where?

- I have no idea…but we have to find her…

- Of course we do, she's got information of the next 40 years in this time, she could change a lot of things!

- I know that doc… I learned that the hard way, remember?

- Well you have to go after her, I'll stay here and try to fix this thing! But get your little girlfriend back, ASAP!

- Ok, doc, calm down, we won't leave this time without her, it would be a disaster…

Marty thought about what had happened when he thought he made just a simple purchase to help him in the past…But Diana is not going to change the world…or is she?

Diana kept going, thinking she was dreaming. Maybe she was going to wake up, but whether this was a dream or not, she was going to do the best of it…She had a little money on her and she was able to pay for a train ticket. It was 1914; you needed less money at that time… What was she going to do? Candy was still alive in that time and this was the opportunity she needed, the chance she was praying for, the dream she never thought would ever come true.

She was in Chicago now and she was walking the streets. She remembered Candy telling her that she worked at St. Joan's hospital at the beginning of her career. She walked for a while and then she saw her, she was signing, smiling, all happy. She must've just got the invitation to go to New York… Diana had to make contact…but how? Candy was a nurse, so…she pretended to trip and hurt her ankle right in front of Candy. She actually bumped into her.

- Awww! Said Diana

- Oh my God! Said Candy, I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going… Are you all right?

Diana looked at Candy and tears came into her eyes, she was so young and so pretty. She missed her so much.

- I…, said Diana; I just hurt my ankle…

- Come on, I'm going to help you get up…easy…

Candy leaned and helped Diana, who took advantage to hug her hard. Candy was little surprised, but she said to herself that the girl was probably lonely and looking for a friend, so she hugged her back.

- Are you Ok? Asked Candy

- No, not really, just hold me…, said Diana

- All right…

Candy hugged her for a while then, they slowly walked to her apartment where they found Albert. Diana couldn't believe how young he looked.

- Albert? Said Candy

- Yes? Oh you've got a guest…

- Yes, she hurt her ankle when she bumped into me literally…

- What, you didn't see her? Said Albert, you were daydreaming about Terry again?

- Yes…, said Candy blushing, oh Albert! Never mind that, come and help me…

Albert burst out laughing and helped Diana to a chair. Diana looked at them, but especially at Candy, it was so good to see her again. Candy brought another chair with a pillow to put Diana's ankle on it.

- There, is that better? Said Candy

- Yes…, said Diana

- I'm sorry again…

- Don't worry about it…

- I didn't even ask you for your name….

- Diana…Diana Jones…

- Pleased to meet you, I'm Candy White Andrew and this is Albert…

- Pleased to meet you, said Diana

- I'm a nurse, so I can take care of you, but I have to go to New York…to see "Romeo and Juliet" at Broadway…

- Oh, you're so lucky said Diana, I wish I could go…

- Me too, said Albert laughing, she can't stop talking about the main actor, Terrence Grandchester who's also her boyfriend…

- Albert! Said Candy blushing, well he's right, I can't wait to see Terry….

- Albert, said Diana, why don't you go with her?

- Why? Said Albert

- Well New York is a big city for a young girl alone…

- Terry is going to be there, said Candy

- But he's the main actor, he'd probably have to rehearse or something, and Candy you're going to be bored all alone…, said Diana

- You're right…, said Candy, so Albert, what do you say, you want to come with me? I don't like leaving you alone here anyway, please?

Albert looked at Diana, she was a perfect stranger, why was she meddling in their business? But he was tempted to accept Candy's offer.

- Diana, can you come with us then? Your parents would agree? Said Albert

- I don't have any parents, said Diana, but why would you want me there?

- You said you always wanted to go to New York, so there's your chance! Said Albert, you managed to convince me…

- All right, I'll come with you, said Diana, I would love to see "Romeo and Juliet" on stage

- This is perfect! Said Candy, Albert I won't have to worry about you or Diana, you're coming with me to New York to see the big premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" and I'm finally going to see Terry!

Candy was jumping of joy, laughing, singing, she was happy. Diana looked at her, she was crying of joy. Candy so happy just at the thought that she was going to see Terry…if only she knew what was waiting for her in New York…But Diana was there to make things right this time around and she prayed that Marty and Doc don't catch up with her anytime soon, at least not before she fixes Candy and Terry's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LOVEBIRDS**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 3**

"**I want to be in your arms…"**

I'm on my way to meet you

I'm on my way to see you

My heart is racing so fast

Because I'm going to see you soon

The feeling is so wonderful

I don't ever want it to go away

I know you're going to be waiting

For my arrival on the pier

I'm going to run to you and hug you

And finally get my long awaited kiss

I close my eyes and I imagine it

You and I hugging and laughing

I want to be in your arms

Where I feel safe and secure

And I never want to leave them again

The last hours have been a little crazy. Candy thought she was crazy to trust this young girl she had just met, but she had a good feeling about her. She was nice. She went to the train station to buy two more tickets for Diana and Albert. She met her friends while she was going back and passed right through them. She was dancing and singing.

- Candy? Said Annie

But she continued her way, singing and smiling.

- What's wrong with her, said Archie

- She must be going to see Terry, said Patty laughing

- Terry? Said Archie

- Hey Miss, said Alistair, you just dropped a 10$ bill!

- Really? Said Candy turning around

- I thought that would get your attention, said Alistair

- You didn't even see us! Said Annie

- I'm sorry… I'm going to New York tomorrow for Terry's premiere

- That's what I thought, aid Patty smiling, only Terry could put you in that state

- Yes! Said Candy smiling

- You want to come with us? Asked Archie, we're going to get some ice cream

- Why? It's going to melt by the time I get to New York, said Candy

- Who told you it was to bring it to New York to your dear Terry? Said Archie, it's for us, here to eat…my God, all you have is Terry in your head!

- Isn't it a little cold for ice cream? Said Candy

- That's what's fun! Said Alistair

- I have to go back to my apartment, said Candy

- Come on, you can have a little time, said Annie, you're going to New York tomorrow, you might not come back…

- But what about Albert? Said Archie, you're going to abandon him?

- No, Albert is coming with me to New York, said Candy

- Really? Said Alistair, that's good then, he will be able to take care of you…I admit I wasn't very comfortable knowing you were going to New York alone.

- I was going to be with Terry, said Candy, I would've been perfectly safe

- Well we can all go to your place then, said Patty that way we can eat together and talk before you leave tomorrow for New York

- Let's go, said Annie, let go shopping first and buy some food

They all went to the market and they bought some groceries and they went to Candy's apartment. They found Diana and Albert talking.

- Oh yeah guys, I forgot to tell you, this is Diana, she's coming with us to New York…

- She's going with you? Said Annie, why?

- Because she wants to see Broadway and "Romeo and Juliet"

- But Terry sent only one invitation

- I think I can get him to get me two more tickets, said Candy smiling, he's an old friend. I had a little accident with Diana earlier, she hurt her leg, her ankle so I'm taking care of her…

- Hi everybody! Said Diana and Albert

- Hello…, said Candy's friends smiling

- Did you bring some groceries? Said Diana

- Yes, said Annie

- Great, let's start with the cooking

- I'm going to help you, said Albert

Diana pretended limping and she took the bags and she went to the kitchen with Albert to cook. They got along pretty well; since Diana knew him she had an advantage… She was looking at the others, Annie, Archie, Patty all so young and Alistair, she was seeing him for the first time and it was so weird to see someone you know everything about, but you've never seen, like an author who was already dead and you get to meet him in his youth and ask him all sorts of questions. According to what she knew, Alistair went to the war after leaving Candy at the train station… Diana approached Patty…

- Hi, you're Patty right?

- How do you know? Said Patty

- Well Albert told me about you when Candy was out, I know you love Alistair and that he loves you…

- Well, he never actually said it to me, said Patty

- Why don't you say it to him?

- But…

- You love him, tell him… I also know he's thinking about going to war, so give him a reason to stay, the war can be very dangerous…I'm sorry if I sound nosy…

- No, you're right Diana, I'm going to stop him from going to war, if it's the last thing I do…

- That's the spirit, said Diana smiling

Patty went near Alistair and she started to be nice to him, very very nice… Alistair was surprised. He was confused, he wanted to go to war, but he was hesitating because of Patty…Should he make his supposedly duty a priority? Or she he make a life with the girl he loves…

Diana prayed that Patty manages to change his mind. Patty was a little bitter in the future.

She looked at Annie and Archie; she saw how Archie looked at Candy even back then! He's always been in love with her! That's why he thought Terry was nobody, he was jealous! She always wondered why he looked at Candy with so much love, she suspected he was in love with her, but he was married to Annie, Candy's best friend. Boy, the past was a bit complicated there…

- Diana, said Albert, can you come and help me?

- Sure, said Diana

Albert and Candy living together. She had heard about it and she thought it was normal, since they were married, but she didn't know that Terry was in the picture…Hearing Candy so in love with Terry, and talking about him all the time, she was wondering how Albert married her knowing how much she loved Terry…

They all had dinner together and they were talking. The subject came back to Alistair's decision to go to war.

- You really want to go risk your life? Said Diana

- Lots or people are there risking their lives, said Alistair

- That doesn't mean you have to go too… I'm sorry, I lost my cousin to the war, he was a pilot, he was engaged to be married…he never got the opportunity to get married and have children, said Diana, he was very young and I just think that's a waste of a life…he could've done big things, he was so smart…but he died at the war in vain! Because, believe me at the end of the war, no one is going to care who won and who started what, there's only going to be a very big number of casualties…

- The young men in Europe, don't really have the choice but to fight, said Candy, but you're here, you don't have to go…

- The US is not officially at war…, said Diana, you're safe for now…

Alistair didn't say anything. He was thinking. The conversation changed. They were singing and dancing. It was late and Candy's friends were leaving.

- Patty, said Diana in her ear, do whatever it takes, believe when I tell you, you're future depends on it…

- Do you know something I don't? Said Patty

- Just trust me, don't let him go to war…

- He's going to die, right? Are you psychic or something?

- Or something…so you believe me?

- I don't know why, but yes, I'll do whatever it takes…

- Good girl.

- Thanks Diana!

Patty hugged her. Candy saw them. She asked Patty.

- What was that all about?

- Well, I don't know where you found Diana, but she's precious. You should listen to her…, good night Candy, have a safe trip

- Good night Patricia, thank you

They all left and Candy turned to Diana.

- What did you tell Patty? She singing your praises…

- I just told her to do everything to keep Alistair from leaving…

- Oh…that's really nice of you…because of your cousin?

- I don't want her to be hurt…

- You think Alistair is going to die if he goes to war…

- Are you psychic or something? Asked Albert

- Or something… I just have a really bad feeling…, said Diana

- Is that why you want Albert to come to New York with me? You have a bad feeling? Did something happen to Terry?

"_You have no idea! Said Diana in her head"_

But she said out loud;

- No, I just want Albert to be with you in case you need him, that's all

- In other words, if you are a psychic and you know what's going to happen, you're not going to say a word, are you? Said Candy

- Candy, stop worrying, you're going to see your dear Terry, soon and I promise you, everything is going to be fine, said Diana

- For a weird reason, I trust you… Let me go sleep and dream, about Terry, you can come and share my little bed, and tell me more about your "psychic" powers…

- I never said I was psychic, said Diana

- "or something" , said Candy laughing out loud, good night Albert!

- Night Albert, said Diana

She went in the room with Candy.

- So tell me, about your family…

- I don't have a family per se, I mean no mom or dad, I've got cousins…but I'll catch up with them later. I want to go to New York with you…

- In normal time, I would find it odd, but for some strange reasons, I trust you and I like you…

- I like you too, Candy said Diana smiling

She hugged her and she prayed that when she goes back to the future everything would be as it should've been.

Alistair went to drop Patty off last. They were alone in the car.

- Alistair, said Patty, you want to come up? My grandmother is not there…

- Sure, he said

They went up to her apartment.

- Are you really still thinking about leaving Stear?

- I'm not sure, he said

- Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want to make a family like every normal young man?

- I do but…

- Alistair, look at me… you're willing to go risk your life at war, but you barely even touch me…

- I…

- Don't you want me? Because I know I want you… I want to kiss you, touch you

Saying that, she approached him and touched him.

- Patty… I

He was so confused, he wanted her so much.

- Alistair, if you're going to leave, at least make me a happy girl tonight…

Alistair looked at her. He leaned and took her lips in a passionate and fiery kiss. Patricia was a little surprised but the sensation was so good, she instinctively put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. The sexual tension between them had been at its heights… The sensation was wonderful and they didn't want to stop…. So they didn't.

Alistair didn't go back home until the morning. His brother wasn't worried. He had a little smile on his lips. If his brother was getting some from Patty, maybe he's going to think twice before leaving her.

Patty opened her eyes in Alistair's arms. They were both in their birthday suit.

- Patricia, he said, will you marry me?

- Alistair, you want to marry me and go to war?

- No, I want to marry you and make a family…

- What about the war?

- Well, I feel I have to help, but my life with you is more precious…

- Is it because of what we did last night?

- Do you regret making love to me?

- No… never. I was hoping you'd kiss me…

- You have no idea how attracted I was to you… I was thorn between going to war or staying with you… I didn't want to kiss you, I didn't want to give you hope…

- Are you sure you didn't want to be tempted to stay with me?

- Maybe that too… but I love you so much and what we did showed me that I didn't want to leave you. I'm going to go see your parents and talk to the great aunt…

- You want to stay with me?

- Yes, I want to marry you. I want to continue making inventions and come back to you and our kids…

- Oh Stear! She said crying. I'm glad you're back. You were always the peacemaker, I was wondering why wanted to go and fight at the war…

- A little weird, isn't it? I fainted when Archie's sword almost hit me in Scotland…

- Thank God you were wearing that stupid helmet

- Stupid? It saved my life!

- And I'm glad it did! Said Patty hugging him.

- You want a repeat of last night?

- I thought you'd never ask!

They stayed in bed and make love again. They took a shower together and they had breakfast together.

- I have to go home and get something for Candy…

- All right…

- You want to come with me?

- Yes, said Patty

- We're going to go pick them up to take them to the train station

- She's so happy she's going to see Terry. You think she's going to come back or she's going to stay with Terry?

- Well if she stays with Terry, that would be good for her. Albert is going with her, so she won't have to worry about his health …

- And Diana…

- Where did she come from?

- I don't know, but I like her! She wonderful! Said Patty laughing

She took Diana's advice and she did what she never thought she would do. She showed Stear what he would be missing by going to war… and Diana's story about her cousin made Alistair think. He of course had no idea that Diana was talking about him…

They went to the manor to get Candy's gift. Archie saw them. He had a mocking smile on his lips.

- Well well well, look who's gracing us with his presence….

- Hey bro, said Alistair

- Did you get lucky last night?

- Hey, I'm still your big brother…!

- That would be a yes…said Archie laughing

- I'll be right back Patty, said Alistair with a soft voice

- All right, said Patty

Patty blushed a little and Alistair went to get the present. Archie was alone with Patty

- Did you convince him so stay? Asked Archie

- I think I did…,said Patty

- You used drastic measures…

- I jumped the guns a little but I had to…

- I don't blame you. You did what you had to do…

- In every man's life, there's a window of opportunity that opens you have to know when to catch it…

- Thank you Patty, said Archie hugging her, he would've died at the war, I'm sure of it… I had a really bad feeling

- Me too… and Diana and her story…

- It felt so close to home, like an omen…

- A really bad one and it shook Stear up too…

Alistair came back with Candy's present.

- Let's go get Candy and take her to the train station with her friends, said Stear

- Ok, I'll come with you, said Archie, then we can grab a bite to eat on our way back…

- All right, let's go…

They went to Candy's apartment and they found them ready to go.

- Alistair! Said Candy smiling, and Patty!

- Hi Candy ,said Stear, I came to take you to the train station

- Hi, Archie is waiting in the car, we'll just have to squeeze in the car

- That's ok, said Candy smiling, let's go, Albert, Diana?

- We're ready, said Albert, let's go.

They all went downstairs and they squeezed into the car, in the general joy. They got to the train station and it was snowing. Patty whispered to Diana;

- Thanks for your advice…

- He's staying?

- Yes…

- Oh Thank God! Said Diana hugging her

- I'm so happy! We're getting married

- I'm so happy for you!

- You're my angel Diana, I'm going to name my first daughter Diana

- That's very nice of you, said Diana smiling

- I'm not joking…said Patty, have a safe and nice trip

- Thank you, said Diana.

Alistair approached Candy.

- I wanted to tell you that I'm not leaving anymore, said Alistair, I'm going to marry Patty and settle down and continue my inventions…

- That's very reasonable of you, I'm happy for the both of you…

- I wanted to give you this…

He gave her a small box playing music.

- This is for you. A going away present, "the happiness box"

- Oh Alistair, said Candy moved, it's beautiful, thank you

- Your welcome, said Alistair.

He approached Diana.

- I don't know where you came from, but I would like to thank you… I'm going to name my daughter Diana…

- Thank you, said Diana laughing , you and Patty are made for each other!

Patty was with Candy.

- Good luck with Terry, said Patty, don't take any chances and don't be cautious, go for it Candy!

- Patty, what did you do last nigh with Stear?

- I made sure my man stayed with me….

- By doing what?

- By showing him what he would miss….

- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling, it worked, he's staying…

- It was that or losing him. I couldn't lose him Candy…so don't lose Terry

- Everything is fine with Terry

- I'm just saying, life is unpredictable…don't let anything stop you from being with Terry…

- I promise you I won't let anything come between Terry and me, or I'm going to die…

- That's my girl! Said Patty.

Annie arrived just in time to see her sister.

- Annie! Said Candy smiling, thank you for coming!

- Good luck Candy, said Annie, be happy with Terry

- I will, said Candy hugging her

They finished their goodbyes, kissed each other and they got on board.

- Bye Candy, said Archie come back to see us! Albert bye, Diana, bye!

They waved on the pier until the train disappeared. Alistair, Patty and Archie, went to pick up Annie and they went to eat at a restaurant.

On the train, Candy was thinking about Terry, she was dreaming about Terry, she was talking about Terry the whole time. She couldn't wait to see him, touch him, hug him and finally get that long awaited kiss.

- Candy, my God, said Diana, you really love Terry very much…

- I can't stop thinking about him, said Candy, I can't wait to be with him, did I tell you how we met?

She started to tell Diana about her meeting with Terry on the Mauritania, then at St. Paul, how he helped her, the summer in Scotland… Albert was sleeping, he had heard that story a thousand times and Diana was fascinated to see a young Candy so passionate… The old Candy was warm, but something was missing, a spark, the spark that this young Candy had, the spark that ignites the fire…

They rested a little and they finally arrived to New York.

- Well, I wonder where Terry is, said Candy, I didn't tell him you guys were coming with me, I didn't get the chance…

- Well I'm sure he's here somewhere, said Albert, he's not going to leave you alone here…

Candy was looking around and she saw a man from behind and she mistook him for Terry, but it wasn't him, she scream the man got a little upset, Diana and Albert were laughing out loud.

- Oh my God! Said Candy all red…

- Let's walk towards the exit, said Albert, I'll take your suitcase

- Thank you Albert, said Candy

Diana didn't have any luggage of course; Candy had lent her some clothes. They walked to the exit and someone took Candy by the hand…

- Hey! Said Candy, Albert! Help!

Albert dropped the suitcase and his bag and grabbed Candy back.

- You leave her alone! He said

He wanted to punch the guy, when he realised it was…

- Terry! Said Albert

- Terry! Said Candy smiling

Terry was laughing.

- Candy, you haven't change a bit, said Terry, and who is this young lady?

- My name is Diana, I'm a friend of Candy and Albert, she said

- Pleased to meet you, Terrence Grandchester… and Albert I know you don't remember me, but it's actually good to see you…

- Me too, I recognised you from the poster Candy has in her apartment, said Albert

Candy was looking at him with tears in her eyes, Terry her Terry was in front of her. He was looking at her, with so much love.

- It's so good to see you Terry, she said

- It's good to see you too Candy , he said

Diana and Albert were looking at them. Candy and Terry were standing there staring at each other…but doing nothing, just staring at each other. Terry was thinking about the Susanna matter how he had to take some responsibility and Candy was thinking about Terry, who was there in front of her…

- Well, said Terry why don't we…

- What? Said Diana, that's it?

- What? Said Candy surprised

- I get an earful of "Terry this, Terry that", during the whole trip and all I get is you two staring at each other like fools? Said Diana, I'm not even going to get a peck on the cheek?

- But…, said Candy

- Terry…, are you happy to see her? Said Diana

- Of course I am! Said Terry

- Candy? Said Diana

- You know I am, said Candy

- And that's how you were dreaming of your reunion? Said Diana

- No…, said Candy

Candy looked at Diana and she thought about Patty words… she jumped to Terry's neck, hugging him passionately, she's been dreaming about that moment for so long. Terry hugged her back and turned around with her; they were both laughing and giggling. When they stopped, Terry kissed her on the lips. Candy was a little surprised, but she didn't slap him when he stopped. They were looking at each other with so much love.

- Now, that's more like it! Said Diana smiling

She remembered Candy and Terry kissing on their deathbed and how much chemistry they had. She could feel the same chemistry, she could almost finger it. She knew Terry had the Susanna matter in his head. Albert was also looking at the scene smiling. Diana looked at him, he was looking at Candy with fondness…but she also knew that future Albert is going to fall in love with Susanna, she was just going to make sure that he meets the love of his life 40 years earlier!

Marty and Doc were looking for Diana everywhere, but they might as well look for a needle in a haystack!

- We can't leave her here, said Doc, it's not her time, she's going to disrupt the space continuum…

- I know doc, I think she's going to come back when she's ready…, said Marty

- I don't like this Marty!

- Well we don't have the choice but to wait for her… what do you say we hit the town of 1914?

- All right! Said Doc, let's go….


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LOVEBIRDS**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 4**

"**New twists in New York"**

Candy, Terry, Albert and Diana were getting out of the train station. Terry was holding Terry by the waist. He didn't want to let go of her.

"_Oh my God, he said in head, I will never be able to let her go…I'm being pressured to take care of Susanna…but I love Candy so much, I don't want to give her up. Now after kissing her…holding her in my arms…"_

Diana was looking at Terry and she knew he was probably thinking about the Susanna matter. They arrived at a car.

- Terry, you bought a car? Said Candy

- Yes, said Terry and it's a real car, not a toy like what your cousin Alistair plays with

- Well I think he's very talented to be able to built his own car, said Candy

- You're right, said Terry, he's pretty smart. How are the rest of your friends, the dandy, the shy girl, and the little chubby one…?

- You mean Archie, Annie and Patricia? You could call them by their names you know…

- Of course I can, Miss Freckles, said Terry

- You're hopeless, said Candy laughing!

Albert and Diana were also laughing. Terry drove Candy to their hotel, since they had two extras guests, to change the reservations. He dropped them off in front of the hotel.

- You guys go ahead, said Terry; I'm looking for a parking spot.

- All right said Candy, getting off with Albert, Diana?

- I'll stay in the car, it's better to have another set of eyes right?

Candy thought it was a little odd, but she agreed.

- All right, Albert and I will wait for you in the lobby.

- We'll be right there, said Terry

He left with Diana to look for a parking spot.

- Why do I get the feeling that you want to talk to me? He asked Diana

- Because, you're right, said Diana. I need to speak to you…

- You don't know me from Adam, said Terry

- Well I know what Candy told me about you…

- You're kind of nosy…

- I know… it's a fault of mine…

- What do you want from me?

- I know what's bothering you…

- Really? How would you know that? Said Terry a little annoyed

- Susanna Marlowe saved your life by pushing you away from a falling spotlight but it fell on her leg which had to be amputated and since she's madly in love with you, her mother is pressuring you to marry her and take care of her as compensation… how am I doing?

- Are you psychic or something? Asked Terry

- Or something….I also know you don't know how to tell Candy the news or you want to wait after the premiere…

- But…

- Listen to me…tell her the news now, don't wait!

- Why?

- Just trust me…

- Why should I trust you?

- I know you don't know me, and you have to reason to trust me…

- You got that right!

- But I'm a friend of Candy's, I want her to be happy with you…I know you're torn, just be honest with her talk to her. You love each other…It's ok to ask for help…

- Is that why you pushed us to have a better reunion?

- You have to say your initial reunion was so lame! You wanted to kiss her, and so did she…

- Who are you?

- I'm someone who wants you two to be together…

- What about Susanna?

- Don't worry about Susanna, that's why Albert and I are here…

- Uh?

- Listen to me, you concentrate on telling Candy your dilemma, I'll make sure Susanna is fine…

- Diana…

While they were talking, they had found a parking spot and Terry was doing parallel parking. They got out of the car.

- So Terry, you're going to trust me and be honest with Candy?

- Yes, you're right, I should tell her the truth now…or she might learn it elsewhere…

- Great, Albert and I can stay at the hotel while you take her to your apartment to talk to her

- You have a script I should follow too? Said Terry ironically

- Terry! This is important! Your future with Candy depends on what you do in the next 24 hours… so make the right decision!

- Ok, Miss Spitfire, said Terry, I hear you…

- Candy is right, you just love nick names don't you? Said Diana laughing out loud

Terry burst out laughing and they got into the hotel and they found Candy and Albert waiting for them. Candy ran to him and hugged him.

- Hey Freckles! I was gone only 5 minutes…

- I just have this weird feeling that something is going on…, said Candy, is everything ok, Terry?

Terry looked at Diana who had a look that said ; "You have to tell her".

- Candy, let's take care of your sleeping arrangements first, said Terry

- It's all taken care of said Candy, while you were parking the car…which took forever by the way, where did you go to park it? Chicago?

- Freckles, I didn't know you had that kind of sense of humour, said Terry with a mocking tone

- Let's go have a drink at the restaurant, said Diana

They all walked at the hotel restaurant and they had drinks and they were laughing.

- Terry, said Candy, can I come and see your apartment?

- Sure Freckles, I wanted to show you where I lived too…

- You guys go ahead, said Diana, Albert and I will be fine…

Albert was observing Diana from the moment they arrived in New York. She was up to something…

- All right, said Candy, let's go Terry

- Bye, and thank you for coming to see my play, said Terry

Candy left with Terry. Diana stayed with Albert who was staring at her…

- What? Said Diana

- What are you up to?

- I just want Candy to be happy…

- Your psychic thingy again?

- Euh yeah… well you and I have work to do

- We do?

- Yes, you're coming with me to see Susanna Marlowe

- Who?

- Susanna Marlowe the actress who was supposed to play Juliet tomorrow…

- Supposed to?

- There was an accident on the set, she saved Terry, but she got hurt and lost her leg…

- What? But Terry….

- Terry loves Candy, and they should be together…

- Diana, this is none of our business…

- You want Candy to be happy or not?

- I do but…

- Imagine if she breaks up with Terry how devastated she's going to be

- That's going to kill her; she loves him so much…

- Can you just trust me?

Albert looked at her. If it was for Candy's happiness…

- All right, let's go then

Candy and Terry arrived at his apartment.

- Here it is, said Terry

- Oh…it's clean…

- Yeah…

- Well a bachelor's apartment I was expecting it to be a little more messy

- Well my landlady cleans up every two days

- Ok. Albert is the one doing the cleaning in my apartment

- Candy! You should be ashamed of yourself!

- Well I work for a living I come back tired and he'd rather do it, to let me rest, because I do it too slowly…

- That's your defence?

- Yes, that's my defence, she said smiling, you've got a problem with that?

- No, he said hugging her, I just hope I become rich fast so you can have a maid when I marry you…

- When you marry me? Said Candy with dreamy eyes

Terry looked at her. He had found a note from Mrs. Marlowe under his door. He had to speak to Candy.

- Terry…, she said, your eyes are sad again, what's wrong?

- I …. I have something to tell you…

- What is it? She asked all worried, and she felt her stomach getting upset

- Something happened during rehearsal a few days ago…

He told her the whole story and about the note he just found under the door. Candy didn't know what to do. She just walked to him and hugged him hard. She was crying. She hated Susanna for sending her away that nigh, but she didn't deserve to lose her leg.

- Terry, said Candy, what do you want to do? You want me to go, so you can be with her?

- NO! NEVER! You can't leave me Candy, I need you…

- But…they want you to take care of Susanna…I can leave to make it easier for you

- Easier, without you? No! I can take care of her financially…

- But she loves you, having you as a husband would be a great comfort for her…

- But I don't love her… I love you. Did you think of what it would do to me to be with a woman I wasn't even looking at before? I never want to let you go again! I love you too much…

- Oh Terry, I love you too! Said Candy hugging him hard, but…

- Candy…I don't want you to go, stay with me…I have to go to the hospital later tonight… I'm sorry for burdening you with all this…

- Don't be sorry, said Candy, I'm here with you, that's all that counts… We're going to get through this together. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know I don't want to lose you…

- Me neither…

He took her lips again and kissed her for a very long time. They needed each other, he needed her most of all, he felt so lost ever since the Susanna matter had started, he needed someone on his side. And Candy will always be on his side. By hugging her and kissing her at the train station, he realised that he couldn't let her go…but he had a duty…Life was so complicated sometimes.

Meanwhile, nosy Diana was dragging Albert to the hospital. They bought flowers, books and magazine to give to her. They inquired about the room number. They arrived in front of the door the got in. Albert was in front, he stopped when he saw the poor and vulnerable young woman in front of him.

- Yes, said Susanna, what do you want? Who are you?

- We just came to bring you some flowers and some chocolate, said Diana and see how you feel

- Well I feel like crap! Said Susanna, leave me alone!

"_She was very cheerful even when she was young…, said Diana in her head, come on Diana, she just lost her leg…have mercy"_

- Well Miss Marlowe, said Albert, if it doesn't bother you, I would like to stay and talk with you for a little while…my name is Albert and this is Diana…

Susanna looked at Albert. He was very handsome and he was looking at her the way a man looks at a woman. For some strange reason, his presence made her feel better. She needed comfort, and Terry and her mom were not comforting her enough.

- All right, said Susanna, you can stay

Albert smiled and pulled a chair and sat by Susanna's bed.

- I know you're hurting now, said Albert

- Actually the morphine numbs the physical pain

- Emotionally, he said, I was in the hospital not too long ago…

- You were?

- Yes…

Albert started talking with Susanna; he was saying stuff he didn't know he knew, part of his memory had come back… Diana looked at the scene. She went for a walk and she came back and she found them laughing. Susanna hadn't felt that good for a while. Her mother arrived.

- Who are you? And what are you doing in my daughter's room?

- Mom, it's ok, he's a friend…, said Susanna

- A friend? I don't know him…

- Well mom, you don't know all my friends, he heard about my accident and he came to see me…

- All right then. I wonder where Terrence is…I should've been here

- Well, mama, I think Terrence is busy with his fiancée. She was supposed to come today…

- He's got a fiancée? Too bad for him he's going to have to marry you…

- Mom… I'm not sure I want a man out pity and obligation, said Susanna

- I thought you loved him, said her mother, he's going to marry you!

- He doesn't love me, mom. He told me so, he's in love with another girl

- Well he's going to have to break up with her to be with you!

Susanna was very uncomfortable talking about all that in front of Albert and Diana. But her mother was so protective of her, too protective.

- Mama, can you go get me some sodas at the corner store?

- Are you sure you can drink some?

- Well, I'm fine, and don't forget my friends…

- All right darling, said Mrs. Marlowe

Mrs. Marlowe left the room.

- I'm sorry about that, said Susanna

- Don't be, said Albert, she's upset, it's understandable

- I'm going to go in the hallway, said Diana

- All right…. I'll be right there, said Albert

- You're leaving? Said Susanna sorry

- Yes, we've been here long enough, said Albert, but I can come again tomorrow if you want me to…

- Yes, please do, said Susanna smiling

- I will then, said Albert with a smile, have a good night…

- Good night Albert she said smiling.

Albert left. He was on a cloud and he didn't know why. Diana looked at him with a smile. Albert looked at her.

- Somehow, I've got the feeling that you knew I was going to be attracted to her…,said Albert

- I don't know what you're talking about, Albert, let's go get something to eat

She left the hospital with Albert.

Candy and Terry were still at his apartment kissing hugging and comforting each other.

- I can't believe I slapped you the first time you kissed me, it was so good…

- You were young, you probably thought you were going to get pregnant or something

- Now I'm a nurse, said Candy I know where babies come from…

- Congratulations to the new nurse! Said Terry smiling

- Congratulations for getting the role of Romeo …

- Thank you, but I just wish that the cloud about the Susanna matter wasn't floating above us.

- Terry, look at me, what do you want?

- I want to be with you for the rest of my life…

- Me too. So let's not lose our focus; to be together. Unless you want to be with her…

- No…I don't!

- Why not? She's a beautiful girl…

- She's not you, Freckles… I fell in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you on that boat…

- Really? Is that why you made fun of my nose and my freckles…?

- That was because you caught me crying…I was thinking about my mother. She had just sent me away, when I needed her so much…she called me back, but I didn't want to look back, I was upset…

- Did you call her and ask her for her advice?

- No…

Candy thought about Patty's words, not to let anything come between her and Terry. Candy thought everything was fine for her…oh dear!

- Terry… Mrs. Marlowe is there for her daughter, you also have a mother, you need someone to speak up for you…it's ok to ask for help. That's a lot of pressure on you…

- You're right, he said. Maybe I should go see her before I go to the hospital.

- Yes, you should, said Candy

- You want to come to the hospital with me?

- No, Susanna is just going to be more upset.

- But I want you with me,

- All right, I'll wait for you in the waiting room

- Thank Candy; you give me strength you know? I'm so glad you came here!

He hugged her again. He was feeling less pressured. They went to see his mother.

- Oh my God, Terry, with Candy what a nice surprise! She said smiling

- Good evening mother, said Terry

- Good evening Miss Baker

- Please come in, she said hugging them, what brings you here at this time of the night?

- Mum, I had an accident at work…

They were sitting in the living room and Terry told her everything. Eleonor was stunned.

- How could she pressure you like that? Said Eleonor

- Her daughter is in love with me…, said Terry

- So, she thinks if her daughter gets the man she loves, it's a sort of consolation…or a clever way to get a man who wouldn't have looked at her in normal times… Unless there's something I don't know…

- No, mum, I swear. I've never encouraged her in any way. If anything I was distant, I even told her that I loved Candy. She lost it…

- Let's go to the hospital then, said Eleonor

- Thank you mum, said Terry

- Anything for you baby…., said Eleonor smiling

They all went to the hospital. Mrs. Marlowe was in the hallway.

- Where the hell were you? She asked Terry, you should've been here hours ago!

- Good evening, Mrs. Marlowe, said Terry coldly. Is Susanna asleep already?

- No, she's waiting for you…

- Thank you. Candy, mum wait for me here…

- How dare you bring another girl with you? Have you no shame? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- Mrs. Marlowe, I'm Eleonor Baker…

- I know who you are, you came to support your little protégé? He should take his responsibilities…

She didn't hear Terry call Eleonor "mum".

- I agree. He should pay for all the hospital bills; make sure your daughter is taken care of …

- My daughter loves him… he should commit to her…

- But he doesn't love her. You want your daughter to be in a loveless marriage? Doesn't she deserve better? Especially after everything that happened to her? He's in love with another girl…

Mrs. Marlowe looked at Candy. Her Susanna was so much more beautiful than that insignificant girl! Well Terry loved her, so she meant something…How could he not be attracted to her beautiful Susanna? What wrong with him?

Mean while in Susanna's room Terry was talking to her. Susanna looked at him. His eyes were so cold. She couldn't help comparing them to Albert's which were so bright and glad to be with her.

- Terry, she said, did she come? Is she here? Candy, the girl you love…

- Susanna….

- My mother is pressuring me into pressuring you…

- It's not what you want?

- You have to take care of me, I saved your life…

- I'm in love with another girl, Susanna… you can't want me knowing that… I will never love you…

- Terry ,you're so cruel you know that?

- I can take care of you, but I'm not going to marry you…

- My mother says, you have to… I saved your life, said Susanna coldly

- So you're willing to have me unhappy for the rest of my life as long as you're happy?

- I can live with that…

- Susanna, you're not thinking straight…

- Of course I'm not thinking straight! I lost my leg saving your life! And now you want to toss me like yesterday's laundry! How could you be so ungrateful?

- If you're getting this upset, I'm going to leave…

- No wait! Terry, don't go…I'm sorry, she said crying, my mother is forcing me to say these things! I don't want to be a burden for you… I don't want you to suffer from my selfishness…. I'm sorry Terry.

- Susanna, I'll come and see you tomorrow after the play.

- You're going to be with her tonight?

- Susanna, don't be like that…Have a good night.

Terry got out of the room. He went to the waiting room and he found Mrs. Marlowe arguing with his mother.

- Why are you meddling in this business, said Mrs. Marlowe, it doesn't concern you!

- Mum? Said Terry, is everything fine?

- "Mom"? Said Mrs. Marlowe surprised, you're Terrence's mother?

- Yes, said Eleonor, and you should be ashamed of yourself, pressuring my boy like that…

- He has to take his responsibilities…

- Oh that he will, but he doesn't need to tie himself to a girl he doesn't love for the rest of his life…, said Eleonor, it's not fair and you know it!

- But…

- I will be eternally grateful to your daughter for saving my son, but if she marries him, he's going to be unhappy

- You don't know that…

- Yes I do. My son sees only one woman…

- You went to get some back up, didn't you? Said Mrs. Marlowe to Terry

- You're here for your daughter, I have the right to be here for my son, said Eleonor, you leave him alone….I think I made myself clear. We'll take care of Susanna's bill and everything else she will need, for as long as she lives, but my son is not going to tie himself to a woman he doesn't love. We're very grateful for what she did, but you're not going to use this to trap my son into a loveless marriage. That's emotional blackmail. Let's go Terry, Candy…Good bye Mrs. Marlowe.

- Bye, said Candy and Terry…

Terry felt so good to see his mother taking his side and defending him, he had that burden on him all by himself, and he didn't know how to ask for help. Thanks to Candy and Diana everything was going to be fine…

In the car they were all silent until the got to Eleonor's house. Terry got off and walked his mother to the door. He hugged her.

- Thank you so much for defending me, said Terry

- You're very welcome baby. I just wished you had told me sooner… You've always been left to yourself to solve your own problems; but it's ok to ask for help Terry…

- I know it now…, said Terry, thank you so much mother.

- You're very welcome, I love you…

- I love you too…good night!

- Good night, said Eleonor, good night Candy

- Good night Miss Baker and thank you…

Terry drove Candy back to her hotel. He walked her to her door. He kissed her.

- I'm surprised you didn't bring me back to your apartment for some make out sessions…

- If I had brought you to my apartment, you wouldn't have spent the night in your hotel room, but in my bed…

- Oh…, said Candy blushing, that wouldn't have been such a bad thing…

- I didn't know this side of you Freckles…he said with a mocking tone

- We'll I'm here so we could know each other better and…

- So we could make a life together…, said Terry smiling

He kissed her again. He was so relieved.

- I'm going to go to bed now, said Candy, or I'm going to go home with you…

- Just a little more, said Terry

- All right, said Candy, it's late, Terry

- I won't see you tomorrow; the general rehearsal…I'll see you after the play…

- Oh…in that case, Romeo, let's just turn around and go back to your apartment…

- I thought you'd never ask!

They burst out laughing and they went back to Terry's apartment. Diana heard them and she smiled. Things have already changed a lot. She made Candy and Terry hug and kiss which triggered their desire for each other; hopefully they won't make the decision to separate this time around. Since Candy didn't come in, she hadn't told her about what happened with Mrs. Marlowe and Eleonor Baker.

Candy and Terry arrived at his apartment.

- I don't have my stuff, said Candy

- Well I can give you one my old shirts

- All right, she said laughing

Terry gave her an old shirt, which looked like a dress on Candy's little body.

- It's perfect, said Candy

- I love you in my shirt, he said smiling

He had also changed and put on something he could sleep in. They went in the kitchen to have something to eat. Candy made sandwiches and they drank some tea. Then they washed the dishes and they went to bed. Candy was a little nervous. She thought about what Patty did with Alistair…but she wasn't trying to keep Terry to leave, so she didn't need to be that drastic. Like he read her mind, he just undid the bed lye down and she went in his arms. They talked until they fell asleep. Candy was feeling great. She almost lost the man she loved; she almost gave in to Mrs. Marlowe's blackmail.

Albert on his bed, couldn't stop thinking about Susanna Marlowe, she was so beautiful and so pleasant to be with.

Diana was praying that all the interference she did changed history. Candy and Terry got closer, unlike what she was told happened initially. Terry was probably afraid of getting close to her, because he knew he had to break up with her, but now that they had gotten close and they know how good it feels to be together, they did everything – well, she hoped they did – to stay together. She couldn't wait for Candy to come back in the morning to tell her what happened. She was looking at the stuff in her purse and she found a news paper clipping. It was the articles on Candy and Terry's death, that she kept in her purse. She looked at it and she surprised to see that it was something else…

- What? She said out loud, I could've sworn that this was an article about their death!

But the title had changed, instead of saying;

"**TERRENCE GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER, DIES OF A HEART ATTACK"**

And

"**CANDICE WHITE ANDREW, WIFE OF BILLIONNAIRE WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW, DIES OF A HEART ATTACK"**

It said on both of the articles:

"**TERRENCE AND CANDICE GRANDCHESTER OPEN A NEW HOME FOR TEEN AGE MOTHERS"**

There was a picture of Terrence and Candice with their family, there were children, grandchildren and Candy's cousins, where she saw Alistair looking older holding Patty. But Albert was no where in sight…

- Maybe he wasn't there that day, said Diana, or he was travelling….I can't believe it's working….Candy and Terry are saved… But Albert, I still have to push him to be with Susanna…tomorrow is the day she attempts suicide, and since Candy already knows about her injury, she won't go to the hospital in time to save her. Albert have to be with her tomorrow… Marty, Doc, I hope you'll forgive me for running away, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass, a chance to get my Candy back, and back with the man she loves…Thank you God for this wonderful opportunity to make things right!

Marty and Doc were lurking around 1914 and they thought it was fascinating to see how things they took for granted in 1985, didn't exist in 1914…like a simple plastic bag…

- Doc, said Marty, I'm going to collect as much data I can and I'm going to write a book on every year we've visited and compare it to the modern world

- That's good Marty said Doc, but we have to find Diana

- Diana saw an opportunity to change something to make the future better for her and the people she loves. Like I did

- Yours was an accident…

- But I did make a better future for my family…Diana just wants the same thing

- She probably already change a lot of thing, since she wasn't born yet and her parents aren't born I think…

- Well anyway, let's go to bed, I want go see those farmers tomorrow morning, said Marty

- Sometimes, I wish I hadn't invented this time machine!

- The time machine, the thing that's great is that even if we spend a year here, we can go back at the exact time we left and it won't make a difference to our families…Come Doc, let's get some sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LOVEBIRDS**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 5**

"**Back to the future"**

The next morning, Candy woke up in Terry's arms. She was in seventh heaven. She didn't want to leave his arms, they were warm and comfortable.

- Freckles, are you awake?

- Yes… I think I'm going to give up on you and your nicknames

- I loved getting on your nerves…

- I couldn't stop thinking about you…I love you Terry, I love you so much!

- I love you too…

- Today is the big day…

- Waking up with my beloved in my arms is enough to make my day!

- Even if we didn't do anything?

- We didn't? I remember a lot of smooching…

- You know what I mean…

- No, I don't… to do nothing would've been turned our back on each other and sleep…

- But Terry…

- Physical love is a process Candy; cuddling, kissing, caressing are the first steps to make you comfortable for the bigger stuff later, or sooner, depending on you. You have the lead in this dance…

Candy hugged him hard she was crying of joy. They got out of bed and they got ready. Candy made breakfast for them.

- Thanks for the breakfast Freckles. I hate to leave you all day…

- Don't worry, I'll go to the hairdresser's and I'll go see Diana, who must be wondering why I didn't go back to the hotel…and Albert…

- All right. I'll see you all tonight, then…

- Yes… have a nice day my love

- Thank you…

He kissed her for a long time.

- Let me give you the key to the apartment, said Terry, and here are extra ticket for Diana and Albert

- Thank you…good luck, or what they say to actors? Break a leg!

Terry smiled and went to the theatre. Candy put the dishes away, she washed them. She made the bed and cleaned up. Then she got ready to go to the hotel and see Diana.

Diana woke up at the hotel like in a dream. She was so happy to see the newspaper article she had change its titles. Candy and Terry were safe and alive. Now Albert… She got ready quickly and went to get Albert and they had breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

- Did you have a good night? Asked Albert

- Yes, said Diana smiling

- You look happy…

- I am…

- Where is Candy? Is she sleeping in? She came back late?

- Try not at all…

- What?

- She spent the night at Terry's

- Oh… , said Albert with a little voice

- She's a big girl, don't worry about her. You have to worry about Susanna…

- Susanna?

- Yes, today is the big premiere; she should've been playing "Juliet" opposite Terry…

- Yes….

- She must be down in the damps, today of all days

- You're right….

- You have to go and cheer her up…

- Why me?

- Because you've hit it off with her yesterday….and you told her you were going to see her today…

- Oh…

- Albert, if she needs someone, it's today. You have to help her…

- Your psychic thingy again?

- Yes…., said Diana smiling

- All right, then. I was thinking about her too… she must be depressed

Candy arrived at the hotel. She went to her room to change. Then she went to the restaurant to look for her friends, Diana had left a note for her telling her she was at the restaurant having breakfast with Albert. So Candy went downstairs to the restaurant.

- Hey guys! Said Candy

- Candy, said Diana smiling, how nice you to come and see us…

- I'm sorry, Diana… I should've let you know I wasn't coming back for the night…

- That's ok, said Diana smiling

- Albert, I'm sorry for neglecting you, how are you?

- I'm fine, don't worry about me. You needed your time with Terry…

- Yes, I did….I don't know if you guys know, but…

Candy told them about the Susanna matter…

- Her mother was pressuring Terry to marry her? Said Albert who already knew about the situation

- Yes, and Terry's mother stepped in, saying they would take care of Susanna for good if they have to, but that Terry didn't have to marry her…., said Candy

- Did you suggest to Terry to turn to his mother? Asked Diana

- Yes. Terry never knew how to ask for help, so I helped him out. I'm so glad he told me what was bothering him…

- Poor Susanna, said Albert

- Yeah, said Candy, I feel bad for her…but

- No Candy, you did the right thing. Terry didn't love her, he loves you. So him marrying Susanna out of pity was not a good thing…it would've been a disaster…, said Albert. I'm going to go see her…

- Who? Asked Candy

- Susanna, said Albert

- You're going to see Susanna? Asked Candy surprised, did I miss something?

- Yes, we saw her yesterday, said Diana, she must be pretty depressed today being the day of the big premiere she should've been a part of…

- Oh, said Candy of course. Psychic thingy or something?

- Or something, said Diana smiling

- Well you girls have fun. I'm going to the hospital, said Albert

Albert left them to go shopping and then he went to the hospital to see Susanna. Diana stayed with Candy.

- So how was last night? Asked Diana, I heard you behind the door, then you left again…

- Yes, I didn't want to leave him, especially since…

- I know, said Diana

- Nothing happened…

- I didn't say anything…

- He said he's leaving me the choice of when….

- He's nice, said Diana, I would've jumped him in a heartbeat!

- Diana!

- What? He's so handsome and he loves you…

- And I love him…

- You don't need to tell me that, believe me…

"_Your hearts are intertwined, thank God you're together! I can't wait to go back and hug you Candy"_

Albert arrived at the hospital and he found Susanna crying. Her face lit up when she saw him.

- Albert? She said, what are you doing here so early?

- I came to spend the day with you…

- Why?

- Because I told you yesterday I was coming and it's the day of the big premiere and you must be down in the damps…

- You can say that again… how thoughtful of you, she said with tears in her eyes, oh Albert!

Albert approached her and hugged her hard. Susanna needed someone, someone who wouldn't feel obligated to be there with her. Someone like Albert… Albert kissed her on the cheeks to cheer her up, she moved her head to look at him and she got a big on the lips…She felt a warmth she had never felt before, it was good.

- I'm sorry, said Albert

- No, don't be… it was nice…, said Susanna wiping her tears

- I'm going to stay with you until you feel better

- I already feel better Albert…thank you so much for being here…

Albert spent the day with Susanna. The doctors arrived, and Susanna told them it was fine, that he was her best friend. Mrs. Marlowe arrived and she was surprised to see her daughter with Albert again.

- Oh Susanna, she said

- Mama, said Susanna smiling, how are you this morning?

Mrs. Marlowe was stunned to see her daughter so cheerful and sincere. Albert…He was actually good for her daughter.

- Young man, you didn't get to drink the soda I bought for you yesterday…, said Mrs. Marlowe

- Thank you Mrs. Marlowe, said Albert smiling

- Since you're in a good mood, said Mrs. Marlowe to her daughter, I've got something to tell you…Terry's mother was here…

- Terry's mother? Said Susanna

- The Great Eleonor Baker…

- So the rumours were true, said Susanna, he is Eleonor Baker's son!

- Yes, and she explicitly said that she would take care of your forever but her son was in love with another woman and that he will not marry you…

- Oh, said Susanna

Strangely enough, it didn't make her sad.

- Well mama, I told you it was a stupid idea. Terry marrying me out of pity…

- I was getting through to him until his mother showed up!

- Well, she had the right to defend her son like you were defending me, said Susanna

- I thought he had no family to speak up for him… well…you're not sad? He's only the love of your life!

- Well mama, he doesn't love me… he loves his dear Candy! And I think it was just a crush I had on him, it's over…

- What?

- Mama, I'm trying to move on, and Albert is helping me…

Mrs. Marlowe looked at the two of them. What the hell was going on? But her daughter had more courage and was less depressed… She was happy for her. She left to come back later. Albert looked at Susanna.

- Albert? What's wrong?

- It's about Candy…

- Yes…

- I know her…

- You know her?

- Yes, she's been taking care of me since my amnesia…

- She sent you here? This was all a set up?

- A set up?

- To distract me, so I wouldn't think about Terry…!

- Really? You really think that I came here per Candy's request?

- I don't know, you just said that you know her…

- Yes, I know her. But she didn't know I came to the hospital to see you yesterday until I told her earlier this morning… she was surprised I knew you…

- Really?

- Yes…I wanted to come and see you so you wouldn't feel too lonely on the premiere night you were suppose to be on stage…

- Yes… you don't need to remind me…I'm missing the biggest night of my career….

- Susanna, with a prosthesis, you can go back on stage and shine.

- You really thing so?

- Yes… life doesn't have to be over. Life can be beautiful… I still haven't regained my memory…

- What if your memory gives you back a wife and children?

- Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there….if we get there…, said Albert laughing

- You came here just so I wouldn't be depressed

- And also because I wanted to see you…. I liked our time together yesterday, talking to you

- And I liked listening to your stories…said Susanna smiling

Albert didn't leave her for a second and they spent a great day together.

Meanwhile Candy and Diana went to the hairdresser's and they got their hair done for the premiere and then they got dressed to get to the theatre. They met Neil Eliza and their mother.

- The stable girl! Said, what on earth are you doing here!

Diana looked at Eliza, she was still very mean in the future.

- Eliza, Neil, Mrs. Reagan, said Candy

- What are you doing here? Repeated Eliza

- I was invited to the premiere? Said Candy

- Liar! Said Eliza, Terrence would never invite you! You slut!

Diana looked at Candy, some things never change. She was taking Eliza's insult in the future too, saying if she took that away from her, she wouldn't have a life.

"_If insulting me is what make Eliza live, so be it!" Used to say the old Candy_

But Diana couldn't keep her mouth shut.

- Well apparently Terrence did invite her, in fact he asked her to stay with him for good. He sent her a one way ticket. They're getting married! Don't worry, we'll send you an invitation just for the heck of it, but really we don't want to see you there! Come on Candy, we've got to go to our loge…

- But, how dare you? Said Eliza, I'm going to have you thrown out!

Eleonor Baker approached them

- Candy! Said Eleonor hugging her, how are you?

- I'm fine Miss Baker, said Candy hugging her back, I've got the jitters for him…

- Me too…, she said laughing

Neil, Eliza and their mother were speechless. Candy knew Eleonor Baker?

- Miss Baker, said Candy this is my friend Diana…

Diana looked at her smiling; Eleonor Baker at her prime. She was beautiful!

- It's an honour to meet you Miss Baker, said Diana smiling

- Likewise, said Eleonor, a friend of Candy is my friend too…ready to go to our loge?

- Yes, said Candy

- Let's go said Diana, the atmosphere is just getting to thick over here…

The three ladies left, in front of the Reagan's speechless faces. Candy burst out laughing.

- Why do you let them treat you like that? Said Diana

- Diana, when I think about what would've happened if Terry had given in to Mrs. Marlowe's pressure…The Reagans are a breeze…

They burst out laughing. They went to the loge and they watched the play and Candy of course, couldn't take her eyes off of Terry. He was jut magnificent as Romeo. He got a standing ovation, after the play, with flowers been thrown at him. Candy went to see him in his dressing room.

- Can I come in? She asked at the door

- Of course Freckles, you don't need to knock, you can come in when ever you want

- What if I find you in a compromising position with a little starlet?

- Assuming I even notice they're here… I only have eyes for my Freckles

While he was saying that, he was approached her, and hugged her.

- You were just marvellous Terry…

She kissed him for a long time. Maybe it was the excitement of the premiere, Candy was on fire!

- Freckles…, said Terry with regrets, the others are waiting for us to go and celebrate…

- I know, I'm trying to stop, said Candy still kissing him…oh Terry!

They continued kissing for a while until they forced themselves to stop.

- You're going to drive me nuts, you know that? Asked Terry

- For the first time I regret not being sexually active…

They burst out laughing!

- Let's go before I change my mind and decide to make this place more memorable for me, said Candy

- I wouldn't mind…

- Your mother and Diana are waiting for us…

- What about Albert?

- Albert is with Susanna….

- Come again…

- He spent the day with Susanna…

- Oh…

- Apparently, he and Diana went to see her last night…

- Diana…, said Terry

- Yes…

- She's a nosy girl…

- It's like she did everything for us to get closer…by making us kiss at the train station…

- I didn't want to get close to you because of the Susanna matter…

- You were thinking about giving in to Mrs. Marlowe…so you didn't want to kiss me?

- I did, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't have been able to let you go…

- And Diana knew it… she's psychic or something…

- Diana told me to tell you what was happening, you told me to ask my mother for help….

- Who talked to Mrs. Marlowe… if you hadn't kissed me and just kept to yourself…

- We would've been breaking up right now…, because instead of making out with you, I would've been telling you about Susanna…

They didn't know of course that Candy would've heard about Susanna during the intermission and she would've left the theatre to go tell Susanna not to use her injury to be with Terry…but she would've found her on the verge of suicide, missing a leg, save her life and leave Terry for good.

- Diana, said Candy, it's like she came out of nowhere to make sure we made the right choice…

- She did tell me, that my future with you depended on the next 24 hours…

- Now she pushed Albert to go see Susanna…

- She probably knows something we don't…

- She pushed Patty to make Stear stay; he wanted to go to war…

- And how did she manage to make him change his mind?

- She showed him what he would be missing by going to the war…

Terry looked at her surprise.

- Your chubby little friend with glasses seduced Stear?

- Terry! Stop calling her chubby!

- Well I guess desperate times, calls for desperate measures! Said Terry laughing out loud

- So Albert is with Susanna, since today it's the premiere and she would've been sad and depressed

- So he went there to make sure she's not depressed and do anything stupid…

- Especially after her mother is going to tell her that you're not going to be with her…

They hugged hard. Then Terry let go of her and he bend on one knee;

- Candice White Andrew, will you marry? He said

- Yes! Yes! Yes! Said Candy jumping to his neck laughing and kissing

They fell on the floor, kissing and laughing. He put a ring on his finger. He had saved up to buy her a beautiful diamond ring.

- It's beautiful! Said Candy, I hope it wasn't too expensive…

- You're worth it Freckles! I love you…

- I love you…

They smooched again for a while, and thenTerry finished getting ready and they went to join his mother and Diana who were talking like old friends.

- Here you are! Said Eleonor, hugging her son. My God, Terry you were magnificent! I've never been so proud to be your mother…

- It's in the genes, said Terry laughing, thank you mother!

Then Terry turned to Diana, and he hugged her hard.

- I don't know where you came from, but you're our angel…I'm going to name my first daughter with Candy "Diana"

- Oh, said Diana moved, the pleasure was all mine!

Candy hugged Diana too. She thought about what might have happened it Diana hadn't pushed Terry to confide in her the first day…

- I second that, our first daughter's name is going to be "Diana", you're our angel…

- Oh Candy! Said Diana with tears in her eyes, I'm so glad I was able to help! You have no idea!

- What's that on your finger Candy? Said Eleonor smiling

- Terry just proposed, said Candy smiling…

- Congratulations! Said Eleonor smiling and hugging them

- Yes, said Diana, this is jus awesome! She said jumping to Candy's neck, then Terry's neck

Diana was crying in silence. She was overjoyed. That was something she never thought was possible, she made possible and witnessed Candy and Terry getting engaged!

Eleonor went to her house to be with the guest for the after party she was hosting. They went to the hospital with Candy to see Susanna. Terry had flowers for her. They found her with Albert laughing out loud. Susanna smiled when she saw Terry.

- Terry! She said, come in, and you too, Candy, please come in! Diana! Nice to see you again

- Susanna, I bought these flowers for you…, said Terry

- Thank you, said Susanna smiling, I'm sure you were magnificent on stage…

- He was, said Candy, he's the best!

- Oh I know it! Said Susanna smiling, congratulations, your career is officially launched. The critics tomorrow are going to be great! I'm sure of it…

- Albert, said Terry

- Sorry I missed your premiere, said Albert

- It's ok…, said Terry

- Albert and I are going to go see you together, said Susanna looking at Albert…

- Yes, as soon as you get out of here, said Albert

Terry looked at the scene like in a dream. Albert and Susanna? Well as long as it wasn't him anymore, he was fine.

- We have to go, said Terry, my mother is hosting an after party for the premiere…

- Ok, said Susanna, have fun!

- Good bye Susanna…,said Candy and Terry

- Bye Susanna, said Diana, Albert

- Bye Albert, said Candy smiling

- Bye, said Albert, have fun!

They left the room to go to the party. Albert looked at Susanna and he took her face and kissed her on the lips. She held him closer and they kissed for a long time… When they finally stopped, Susanna was breathless and she was still in Albert's arms.

- I really love your kisses, she said

- I love kissing you too, he said smiling…

- Thank you so much for being here for me, said Susanna

- The pleasure was all mine, said Albert

- You want to kiss me again?

- Yes…

They continued smooching and laughing. Terry was the last thing on her mind!

At the party, Diana was the ladies room and she looked at her newspaper clipping. Albert and Susanna were added to the picture of the inauguration of the shelter.

- That's more like it! Said Diana, I guess, my job is done here, I better go back to Lakewood and look for Marty and Doc….

She went back to the party and had a lot of fun. When the guests left, Terry wanted to take Candy to her hotel.

- Candy, said Eleonor, why don't you spend the night here?

- Oh, said Candy looking at Terry

- Terry can stay too…but be nice in my house at least until your officially married, said Eleonor

Candy blushed and Diana burst out laughing.

- Mum! Said Terry embarrassed…

- Candy are you staying or going back to Chicago?

- I'm staying, said Candy looking at Terry with love

- So you should stay with me, not with Terry or a hotel room…

- Oh, said Candy, sure...but what about Albert and Diana?

- Oh, I have to go, said Diana

- Now? Said Candy surprised

- No, tomorrow morning, said Diana

- Your job is done here, said Terry smiling, going to help another couple?

- Are you an angel on a mission? Said Candy

- Something like that, said Diana

- Are we going to see you again? Said Candy

- Oh yes, we will definitely see each other again! Said Diana laughing, but I'm leaving tomorrow, come on Candy, let's go spend our last night talking…Terry, you'll have all the time in the world with her…

Candy and Diana went upstairs, where a maid showed them the guest's room. Terry stayed with his mother.

- I mean it Terry, no love making in my house until you're married…and I'm going to keep Candy here, until you marry her…

- All right mum…She's a virgin and we're going to wait until we're married…

- Good, now go to your room. You can have her for a few minutes to say your good nights.

- Gee, thanks mum, I feel like I'm in school…

- Terry…

- You're right mum. Thanks for giving us shelter tonight

So Terry went to his room to change and get ready to sleep. He went to get Candy in the guest's room to kiss her goodnight.

- Terry, your mother, said Candy

- She said I can kiss you for 5 minutes…

- I feel like in school or something…

- Me too…but at the same time it makes the kissing better….

- Would you stop talking, the clock is ticking! Said Candy taking his lips…

She went back to her room 10 minutes later. She talked with Diana all night long. In the morning, after breakfast, they took Diana to the train station. Albert, whom they met when they went to pick up their stuff at the hotel in the morning, was there too.

- Diana he said, thank you for everything

- You're welcome Albert, be happy with Susanna

- I will…he said, will I see you again? He Asked

- Yes, you will, said Diana…goodbye

She hugged him. Then she hugged Candy and Terry and she got on board the train. She was relieved to and a part of her was still hoping she wasn't dreaming. She finally arrived at Lakewood and she found children of the Pony Home playing on the DeLorean …

- Hey! What are you guys doing?

- This is a weird looking thing, said little John, what is it?

- It's a car, said Diana and you shouldn't be touching something you don't know and that doesn't belong to you…

- Sorry! Said the children stepping away…

- We have to go back, said Jimmy who was there, let's go guys! I'll take you back

Diana looked at the children, John, Jimmy, all so young…The children left and Marty arrived with Doc.

- Diana! Said Marty hugging her, you're alright!

- Of course I'm all right, I've got 40 years over everybody!

- Did you change the course of history?

- Not the history of the world…

- What did you do? Said Doc

- I just made sure that my mentor and adoptive mother ends up with the right guy…

- Oh…, said Marty

- Yes, she's dead in the future, she actually died with the man she loved at the same time; they were both married to other people…they were literally welded together, it was impossible to separate them so they had to be buried together…

- Oh, said Marty, really tragic… but why didn't you just say that?

- Because I'm sure Doc here, the voice of reason would've wanted me to leave well enough alone…

- True, said Doc, you've meddled in people's lives it could have bad consequences…

- Not in this case, I assure you, said Diana, I actually did some good, because of you two!

She hugged Marty and Doc.

- I won't tell anybody about the time machine, it's not like anybody would believe me anyway…

- All right, said Doc, let's go before I give in to my urge to go to France and fight the war!

They got in the car, the children were hiding and they saw the car disappear! Of course, no one believed them!

Diana was back in 1954 saying good bye to Marty. She kissed him on the lips.

- Thank you so much Marty, you have no idea how much you've help me, I got my mother back!

- How do you know it worked?

- I got this news paper clipping in my purse on the death of my mother and the man she loved, it now says they're married and they opened a shelter for unwed mothers…

- Oh… that's cool, said Marty looking at Doc

- I guess the time machine isn't that bad, said Doc

- Thank you Doc. And come and see me in the future, said Diana, or the past for you…what year are you guys originally from again?

- 1985, said Marty

- Wow! Said Diana, have a safe trip and don't hesitate to help people if you can…

The DeLorean left for places unknown. Diana went back to the Pony Home. She found everybody all excited to go to Chicago at the mansion, for the party for a new Pony Home in Chicago.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LOVEBIRDS**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Epilogue**

"**Back in time"**

Candy was getting ready for the reception. She had her hair in a bun, it was still blond but with turning to silver. She put on a nice blue dress and her husband was helping her with the zipper in the back.

- Thank you honey, said Candy smiling

- You're welcome darling, said Terry

- Let me help you with your tie…

- All right…, he said smiling

She was fixing his tie smiling, and he was smiling. They thanked God everyday for their bliss.

- I can't believe it's been forty years, said Candy, forty years together…

- I think about our meeting like it was yesterday. We were so young…, said Terry

- But you knew what you wanted; me!

- Yes, from the second I saw you, even before you opened your mouth…

- I could've been a selfish bitch…

- With that face full of freckles? Never! You looked like an angel…

- Oh Terry… I never get tired of hearing you complimenting me…

- We've been through so much together, through the years…

I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do

Through the year, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years

I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted whom, I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you ... Through the years  
I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!

Candy and Terry were hugging and kissing. Thinking about their life. They gotten married that Christmas after Terry's big premiere of "Romeo and Juliet"…

- You married me fast…

- Yes, my mother held you prisoner…I was barely able to touch you… I had to marry you fast to have you…

- Those make out sessions weren't enough for you? And what are you saying? That your mother forced you to marry me so you could touch me all day?

- Well, yeah! He said laughing, I wished I had married you back in St. Paul…so you see, I wanted to marry you back then, from the second I saw you I said to myself : "I'm going to marry this girl…"

- Hun hun… so you looked at me and thought that, then you open your mouth and said…

- _Who are you? What do you want from me?_

- _Euh…I came up here on the deck to get some air and I wanted to talk to you because you seem so sad…_

- _Me? I look Sad? Where did you see that, Miss? I look sad?_ And I burst out laughing

- And I said in to myself in my head_; "But I'm sure I saw him cry…maybe I made a mistake…no I didn't make a mistake; he was crying…"_

- _You're having visions and you've got the face full of freckles!_

- Now that wasn't your best pick up line! Said Candy laughing

- But I did, caught your attention…

- Because you were crying… no matter how tough you acted, the first image of you I had was a very sensitive one…you looked so vulnerable, and yes… I think I fell for you at that moment too, even if I didn't realize it until much later…

- I love you Mrs. Freckles, Mrs. Tarzan, Mrs. Grandchester…

- I love you, Master Grandchester, she said with the British accent

They kissed for a while, like they didn't want to let go of each other.

- Honey, said Candy between kisses, we're all dressed up, we have to go downstairs…

- Says who? We could undress ourselves and get dress again…

- Terry!

- All right, but I'm not going to leave you alone tonight

- I don't think you're strong enough to keep up with me…

- You wanna bet?

They burst out laughing and they went downstairs to see their friends and family and their guests. They were at the Chicago mansion for the reception. But they lived in New York and spent most of their summers in Scotland.

The mansion was like Diana remembered. But Susanna was the mistress of the house, and Albert was always near his beloved. After their meeting and their falling for each other, Albert had recovered his memory and found out he was one of the richest man in America. Mrs. Marlowe was glad about the turn of events, now Albert was going to take care of her daughter; she didn't need Terry anymore, financially or otherwise. Susanna and Albert were grandparents to some teens. Candy was there too, with her grandchildren, so were Annie and Patty with their spouses, Archie and Stear, their children and grandchildren. She saw Eleonor Baker in an armchair, she was old but still very elegant. She didn't see Terry right away. He came with another younger man and they walked to Candy. Terry hugged his wife, slightly and kissed on the forehead. The younger man looked exactly like Terry and some younger kids, Diana's age arrived. One of the boys saw her and he smiled at her.

- Diana! He said, you're finally here…

- Which Diana? Asked Terry

- The little one, said the young boy…

Candy turned around and smiled to her.

- Little Diana, said Candy I'm glad you finally got here!

- Yes, Candy! Said Diana hugging her hard, it's so good to see you!

She was overwhelmed to see Candy with Terry, their children, their grandchildren…A reality so different from the one she first knew.

- Diana, said Candy, what's got into you? You look like you haven't seen me in months!

"_You have no idea, Candy! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Said Diana in her head_

- I'm just so happy I know you and that you're taking care of me

- Oh, honey, said Candy hugging her back, I love you…

- I love you too Candy, said Diana with tears in her eyes, thanks for taking me under your wing and adopting me

The young boy was looking at them.

- Grandma, it's almost time for the big speech..., said the young boy named Rick

- Thank you honey, said Candy.

- You're ready honey? Said Terry

- Yes, said Candy

Candy went in the middle of the room, Terry was beside her.

- I would like to thank you all for coming to this little party. We're opening another Pony Home. You all know that I was abandoned as a baby and I grew up in the Pony Home until Albert had the good heart of adopting me…He sent me to school in England, gave me a chance, but I was stubborn and I went to nursing school, with the help of Miss Pony, God bless her soul and Sister Maria, may they both rest in peace. A lot of children are abandoned daily, and I would like them to have the opportunity to go to school if they don't get the chance to be adopted, to be able to study and make a life for themselves. My beloved husband here, offers to pay for any studies for those who deserve it with their good grades and who are motivated… The new Pony Home branch is going to have another name: the "Diana Angel House".

Diana was speechless. Terry stepped in to continue.

- Why "Diana Angel"? Said Terry, you all know that we have a daughter named Diana, and so do Patty and Stear, Albert and Susanna…that's because a long time ago, we met this charming young girl named Diana Jones who helped us realize what was important in life; love above all things. Whatever the situation: you have to choose love over everything…We never saw her again. Candy used to say that she was angel on a mission, her work was done, so she went on helping other people in need… I think she's right. Diana came and she was able to read all of us like a book and she helped us make very difficult decision, or simple decisions which happen to be the right ones… so Diana Jones, wherever you are, God bless you. This shelter is for you!

Everybody clapped their hands. Diana was crying of joy! The three Diana's were very moved. They all had kept their word, and called their daughters "Diana". Diana was surprised that Albert and Susanna did the same thing…Candy saw Diana crying, for a split second she reminded her of the angel, but it was probably because they were talking about the Diana they met 40 years ago. She approached her and hugged her.

- Well you're another Diana who brought us a lot of joy, said Candy

- Oh Candy, I don't know what to say…Thank you!

- Diana…

Candy looked at her intensely…. It couldn't be! But … Oh, she didn't want to think about that, she just wanted to party and be with her friends and family.

- You're very welcome Diana Angel, said Candy, thank you again for everything!

Diana was stunned. But she didn't say anything. The party continued and everybody had fun. The rich gave lots of fat cheques for the new "Diana Angel Home".

A little while later, Diana became a nurse, she married Candy's grandson Rick and they were very happy. She made Candy a great grandmother, with a baby girl named Felicia. Diana had another hobby. She didn't want what she lived with Marty and Doc to be forgotten forever, so she wrote a book about it and she changed the names of course. The book was called "The Lovebirds"… Everybody felt connected to that book somehow. There were some details which hit close to home, especially for Candy and Terry.

- This book is…weird, said Candy to Terry in their bedroom…it seems familiar

- You're telling me…, the young actor sacrificing his love to be with a girl he doesn't love…

- That's almost what happened to us…, said Candy

- And they meet years later after having simultaneous heart attacks and they die in each other's arm, welded together…

- That's even better than "Romeo and Juliet"…

- Well, if it had happened to us, that would've been the best way to die, holding you in my arms forever and ever and never let you go again.

- And buried together, holding each other….like the lovebirds who can't live without each other. When one dies, the other one dies too…

They both felt weird saying that, it sounded so eerie and like déjà vu. The hugged each other like they wanted to make sure they were both there and alive. They had a wonderful life together with children, grandchildren and great grandchildren and helping the children in need. They never took a second for granted and they thanked God every single day for their happiness.

They say everybody has a guardian angel; it's the little voice of reason in your head or the invisible force that pushes you away when a car is aiming at you, or when you're in danger. The Bible preaches hospitality and it also tells us, by doing that, you might welcome angels on a mission and be blessed for the rest of your life. Candy had opened her home to Albert her good friend who had saved her life once and to Diana whom she had just met not knowing she was greeting her salvation and future happiness…

Diana saw a miracle and a window of opportunity with Marty and Doc and all she could think about was make things right for Candy and Terry, she could've gone back in time to save herself from being abandoned, but she chose to help those she loved already…Love is when you think about others before you think of yourself and you're going to be rewarded… seeing Candy and Terry young again so in love with each other, was all the reward she needed. She came back to a future where Stear was alive, Susanna and Albert happily married, Candy and Terry more in love than ever and three namesakes! Life was good life was perfect because everything was as it should be. The Lovebirds were never separated.

**THE END**


End file.
